


【佐鸣】我有整个世界（698+/原著向/4W3）-小丸子冲锋号

by atatamori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 宇智波佐助 - Freeform, 漩涡鸣人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	【佐鸣】我有整个世界（698+/原著向/4W3）-小丸子冲锋号

【佐鸣】我有整个世界（698+/原著向/4W3）-小丸子冲锋号

.m-about h2 a {color:#333;}  
body{color:#333;}  
a,.f-tag input{color:#333;}  
a:hover,a:focus{color:#cc0000;}  
.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:hover .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:active .mCSB_dragger_bar,  
.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger.mCSB_dragger_onDrag .mCSB_dragger_bar,.toTop{background-color:#cc0000;}

.f-tag{visibility:hidden;}

##  [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

佛系本系

  
[私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace)

[归档](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view)

[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)

[爆轰](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0)

[瑟莱](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1)

  
[全部](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)  
按标签查看




[2019-08-03](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c651f325)

##  [【佐鸣】我有整个世界（698+/原著向/4W3）](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c651f325)

> **698+/原著向  
> **
> 
> **4万3字/一篇完**
> 
> **BGM:** 《[Find My Way Back](https://www.kugou.com/song-36/fb5yob0.html?from_360#hash=5FBED1841F9397021962FDF1139E1040&album_id=0)》-Eric Arjes  
> 
> 
> **《[Lost Heart&Icy Love](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12b66f53f)》的鸣人视角**（上篇会修改，看不看都不影响这篇）

超——级长，但我不知道在哪分篇。算了，一只咕咕精选择自暴自弃（虽然已经完全过了时间，但看在字数上允许我加入生贺叭，谢谢搭嘎QAQ）

  


“如果我拥有天空和空中所有的繁星，以及世界和世上无穷的财富，我还会要求更多的东西；然而，只要她是属于我的，给我地球上最小的一角，我就心满意足了。*（泰戈尔）”  


**我有整个世界***

装修是个麻烦活。

既要耗体力，还要动脑子。

鸣人顶着寒风给栅栏刷漆的时候就这么想。

身体倒还没有那么累。众所周知，下任火影在影分.身之术运用上登峰造极，随时随地都拥有大量免费劳动力（兼打手）——光用“装修队”还不足以概括，得是跨国巨头的规模。按理来说，他们本该干得又快又好。

但唯一的问题依然出在装修上头：寻常的装修队不会每个工人都有自己的意见，还总会对着主体的选择大喊“俗套！”“难看！”“是这个颜色我就不干！”blabla。

唉。鸣人藏在一堆影分.身里拿刷子捂住耳朵，任由那群家伙闹哄哄地吵架抽签。

这还只是挑栅栏油漆的颜色而已，远不到进入房子里选择地板花纹、台灯、沙发或是纸巾盒的时候。鸣人一想到友人们给他列出来的装修清单，已经开始发愁了。

鸣人看着眼前橘黄色的油漆桶，深沉地盯了它一会儿。然后，在影分身们来得及找他抱怨以前，干脆利落地溜回了之前的家里，舒舒服服地躺在了床上。

这里的空间还不够新房子的厨房大，家具也老得掉牙。更别说什么地理位置、升值空间。这幢漩涡英雄自小就住着的房子，建在每个人经过时都会嘀咕“这楼快塌了吧？”的危房之上。但实际上等到鸣人已经凑够买房的钱了，还依旧顽固地坚.挺原处。真是说不出来的厉害。

他也说不好自己到底有没有喜欢过这个“家”。他在这里长大，在这里消磨过无数独自生活的日夜。每当离开木叶的时候，他的脑子里就塞满了“要回家”的念头，就像那个地方突然变成了什么神仙住的童话屋。但每一次真的打开房门，又觉得他再也不想回到这里来了——他不想看见没有人回应的空房间。

准确地说，这个狭窄、拥挤、老旧的房间——他住了近20年的房子，从头到尾也不属于他本人。

村里给某些孤儿免费发放卖不出去的老房子。他记事起就面对这样一个狭小的房间。打开窗外，是贫民窟的场景。回到屋内，是二十年不变的家具。走出家门，是从未打过招呼的陌生邻居。

大概我那早死的爹妈一点儿积蓄也没有，就够留给孩子这么一套危房吧。至少比去福利院挤上下铺好——他曾经在心里这么安慰自己。

这里住着的人，大多是收入低微的租客。他们每天趿拉着拖鞋出门，带着一身酒气回来，歪倒在房门前大发酒疯，像是这一生里除了酒精或是se情杂志以外，就再没有别的追求。

并且他们总更换不停。鸣人五岁的时候，常能听到隔壁女人的尖叫和男人的咆哮。成为下忍后，他们又悄悄更换成了一个埋头吹笛子的“落魄音乐家”。现如今像是住了个爱用烂卷心菜炖甲鱼的大妈。他每天在饭点闻着隔壁传过来的味道，就能觉得自己眼前的泡面美味了百倍不止。

但不管是哪样的邻居，他们都从未交流过姓名，顶多在闹出动静时被隔着墙大骂一声。有和没有一样。

不过这里最好的地方在于，他不用自己支付房租。

年纪小的时候，他总被那些凶煞的房东做派吓得把桌子、柜子等全都堵在门口，自己蹲在离房门最远的地方，像只被关在笼子里，不知道什么时候就会被拎走扒皮的野生狐狸。他来回数着自己可怜兮兮的积蓄，嘴里干得冒泡，拼命在心里辩解：我只是还没存够呢。

可每一次等来等去，都没有人上过门。他那会儿窃喜了好一阵，可后来渐渐地又觉得挺没意思的。

——就好像连最吝啬、最可怕的房东也不在乎他似的。

他待在这个小房间里，日复一日，年复一年，看窗外四季更替，自己学着缝补破洞、洗晒衣服，学会习惯一个人生活，就好像他必须得长长久久地，在这个垃圾堆里、在这个没有人的“家”里活一辈子。

谁会把这样的地方当成“家”？他不想把这样的地方说成是自己的家。就像佐助也从不会把那间村里分配的房子说成“家”。

在第七班的时候，他们三个一起吃完一乐拉面，小樱红着脸说“我回家了”，而剩下的两个男孩只是沉默地点点头，从不把那个词说出口。

他们都很明白“家”这个词意味着回家时的“欢迎回来”、饭点时热乎乎的汤菜、彼此轮流的清扫卫生、一起观看的电视节目……大概是这样的东西。佐助说得很对，从一开始就没有见识过“家”这个词的人，压根没有去说“我理解你”的余裕。鸣人想着。

至少在12岁的时候，他对于“家”这个词的一切定义都来自于幻想。

他也幻想过邀请朋友们来自己的家。

幻想就算没有父母帮忙做丰盛的晚饭也行，他可以和“那位朋友”一起去超市挑选想吃的食物。他们可以对照着菜谱笨手笨脚、互相责备、吵吵闹闹地试手；可以在晚饭后看最近热门的英雄动画片，或是打打扑克牌，在输家的脸上粘满纸条。他甚至可以把小青.蛙里的积蓄一把掏空，就为了阔气地请朋友放开了吃零食。

他用很多人的脸代入过“那位朋友”，像是鹿丸、像是丁次、像是小樱。可他们都是必须回家吃饭的乖小孩，稍不留意就有妈妈来捏耳朵教训。这么多年过去，始终只有一个人和他一样，总在饭点的时候还在外头闲逛，并且都在为“玩到再晚、不吃晚饭，都不会有人来教训我”的事实感到超出年龄的寂寞。

也许他太在乎于这份幻想，以至于当他独自坐在沙发上的时候，也把“讨人厌的佐助”的玩偶摆在身边，当成有两个人一起看电视的模样，心想有一个“讨人厌的天才哥哥”大概也不过如此——

那已经是很久很久以前的事情了。

买房子是他很长时间里的愿望清单之一。而且他从小就挺会攒钱。

也许每一个不能向父母撒娇要零花钱的小孩都擅长攒钱。至少他就是。佐助大概也是。

鸣人记得那时候佐助也从不带玩具去学校，或是放学后去小吃铺前头徘徊。就像现在总有木叶人不管遇到什么事情，都能把罪魁祸首扯到佐助身上一样，那会儿大家也都毫无道理地觉得这样的佐助很酷。

不玩玩具的佐助很酷、不吃零食的佐助很酷、不理别人的佐助很酷。像是发生在佐助身上的时候，不管是什么事情都会变得帅气又有道理。

但只有小时候的鸣人慧眼识人，每次都要在心里愤愤控诉：帅什么帅。那是和我一样地要省着钱用呢！凭什么只有我一个人遭白眼呀！

也不知道现在佐助还有没有过去的习惯。鸣人举起一只手，透过指缝看天花板上灯泡的光。

会不会省着钱用。像他一样，有一个确切的攒钱目标。还是说大手大脚——也大不起来啊。鸣人收回了手，重新放在了脑袋下。现在佐助的薪水可比自己低多了，想存钱买一个自己的房子要花多长的时间呢？

良久，他无声地叹了一口气。

现在的话，受欢迎的人反倒变成曾经最令人头痛的“混蛋鸣人”了。

走在路上，每一个人都会和他打招呼、合影、要签名。他说出的每一句话，都会得到无条件的点头认可。就是面对他鸡爪爬似的胡画一通，大家也能努力地夸出朵花来。

——年少的时候谁能想到这光景？

那个捣蛋鬼、烦人精、木叶的灾害、九尾的人柱力——漩涡鸣人，现在是整个世界都赞美与喜爱的英雄了。而曾经最被老师夸奖的天才佐助，最受女孩们喜欢的佐助，成为了不能提的噩梦、避之不及的瘟疫……

他开始努力让自己想些别的事情。像是栅栏的油漆到底选什么颜色，才能让所有的影分.身闭嘴的终极难题。

鹅黄也好看、绿色还护眼、蓝色很清新，提议粉色的那个娘炮影分.身迟早得让他退群……想来想去依然没什么结果。

鸣人闭上了眼睛。

和外表不同，他是惯于生活在安静空间里的。

不习惯不行。每天回到家的时候，必然得面对不可。

纵然他在外头已经是饱受欢迎的人，每天站在房门前，要打开的时候依然要鼓起勇气：

如果是在饭点的时候回来，在别人家的饭香里，就只能无声地等待泡面。若是夜晚回来，说完了“我回来了”，眼前还是一片漆黑。

安静与无聊真是能逼疯人的东西。他永远不擅长打发一个人在家里独处的时间。躺在床上从天黑睡到第二天的夕阳，只会造成头疼。看书、看漫画也总有厌倦的时候。或者让影分.身出来打打牌、吵吵架什么的——大抵是最佳的选择。

只是，影分.身消失的刹那里，大量涌入的记忆会像一场盛大而长久的烟花，在脑子里狂躁地轰鸣。看了这一朵，又来不及看下一朵。烟花绽放的时候漂亮，可收拾起来，就只是黑漆漆的一地残骸，脏兮兮的，有时还会用余温烫伤手指。

影分.身就是这样一种没劲的东西。修炼的时候，得到的经验是多倍的积累。受伤的时候、疲倦的时候，疼痛和劳累的记忆却也会反复加深。

他比别人总多出那么多倍重复的记忆，满脑子里像是塞满了没用的垃圾。纲手婆婆偶尔让他不要太过依赖于影分.身，但他也分不太清，这个“依赖”说的到底是在战斗里，还是生活里。

鸣人往前伸出手，依然闭着眼，解除了这个术。

一个、两个、三个……鸣人颓废地平瘫在床上数着影分.身的数量。

当然，影分.身的记忆涌进来的时候不会这么善解人意，还搞什么依次进入，反而只会像宣布打折时，超市门口蜂拥而入的大爷大妈——管你是什么英雄，敢拦着我抢鸡蛋就把你挤成纸片。

这家伙和别的影分.身打了一架啊。鸣人在心里给他打了叉——太无聊时就得给自己找别的无聊事情，像是给自己的影分.身按“业绩”打分。

这个没有打架，也没吵架，他还站在橘黄色这一边！那就封个业绩标兵吧。

这个一上来就提议少女粉，还到处找镜子、沉迷发卡和扎小辫的影分.身不能要了。他死也不会承认这是自己的一部分。

还有、还有……

鸣人突然坐了起来，无比震惊地体会着这份记忆。

片刻后，他瞠目结舌地又把这家伙叫了出来，用着不敢相信“这是我本人”的语气质问道：“你疯啦？跑了那么久就为了去、去——”他几乎说不出来之后的话了。

啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

在一个平淡的夜晚、离宇智波佐助近百里的距离，鸣人被自己的影分.身生生羞耻到在床上暴风翻滚。一旁，另有三个靠谱的影分.身正在给这个闯祸的家伙上紧急思想教育培训：

【佐助正在做重要的事情，你为了一个油漆的颜色千里迢迢地跑过去问，到底是傻还是脑子有毛病啊blabla】

当然更愤怒的还是：【我们都老老实实地刷了两天漆了，你凭什么还能白费查克拉跑去和佐助吃拉面？退群吧你个叛徒！】

而被教育的影分.身似乎有一套连本体无法理解的别致逻辑。

他毫无悔色地坐在椅子上，“我就是觉得，既然大家都争不出个结果，那找个能决定的人就好了嘛！”

鸣人虚弱地瞪了他一眼，“那为什么这个人得是佐助？”他简直不敢相信这个叛徒，“这可是我的房子！我的栅栏！我的油漆！”

还千里迢迢地跑了一天一夜，真是嫌本体查克拉太多。疲倦感在之前解除的瞬间，就已经席卷了全身。这种仿佛毫无停顿地跑完两个马拉松的滋味，让战争后就走入老年生活的鸣人一时腰酸背痛，很想流泪。

“而且，”这个很有主见的影分.身握起了拳，反过头来指责起他来了，“说到底，全都是你的错。”

房间里剩下的三个影分.身齐齐转身看他，目光炯炯，“没错！”

鸣人一个暴怒跳起来，“哈？”

“谁叫你总是满脑子都是佐助佐助的。这里想佐助，那里想佐助，泡个泡面想佐助，买条围裙想佐助，我们都快被你烦死啦！”影分.身们理直气壮。

鸣人呆愣了一下，片刻后，他越发气急败坏，“我什么时候想了？”

罪魁祸首自在地坐到沙发上掏起了薯片，一边用理所当然的语气说道，“影分.身说到底还是按你本人的想法行动的嘛！分明是你把我们叫出来的时候，就在脑子里想着‘佐助会喜欢什么颜色’了blabla。现在我帮你解决了问题，你还冲我发火呢！”

“我才没有！”鸣人被这锅砸得头晕眼花，最后也只能愤愤地朝他砸了一个枕头，愤愤地解除了忍术，愤愤地将自己埋在了被子里，愤愤地咬着被单用头捶床。

除了老父亲的原谅还能怎么办？我打我自己吗？

……“鸣人？”

但脑子里的记忆倒是老老实实地重播了起来，把影分.身看到的佐助如实反映在了眼前，即使鸣人拼命闭上眼睛也逃不过去。

影分.身找到佐助的时候，正是后者倚靠在一棵巨树的树枝上休息的时候。

他看到鸣人的出现非常震惊——他当然该震惊！鸣人倍感羞愤地想，那个该死的影分.身还围着刷漆时那条花里胡哨的围裙呢！

天知道为什么他买了那么多款式，偏就这个不争气的家伙抢到了最丑的那件：

上头画了个幼稚园水准的卡通小人，只能从头发和眼睛的颜色勉强分辨出来正是鸣人。这个丑到本人都认不出的“鸣人”还在围裙上龇牙咧嘴，摆着一个凯老师的经典姿势，旁边的配字是：

“我是木叶的王！”

也不知道是什么鸣人脑残粉做的“廉价周边”，贴牌“木叶当红流量”都卖不出去，还最终沦落到超市特价的衣服堆里，又被流量本人千辛万苦地抢了回家。

……行叭。他也不怕在佐助面前多丢一次人了。

佐助一定首先发现了这一点。因为在惊讶了片刻后，佐助打破沉默的第一句话就是：“木叶的新时尚？”

唉。鸣人最终还是没忍住，在自己的小房间里羞愧地捂住了脸。他就不该同时召唤出这么多影分.身，还放任他们出现了这么长时间。

很久以前他的影分.身闹过一次傻不拉几的“维.权革.命”，但他以为那件事情早已充分地解决完毕，之后再没出过差错的影分.身似乎也证明了这一点。

结果现在这算什么？脑子里想得太多（油漆的颜色），他的脑细胞就不够把每个影分.身都牢牢地管在原地了吗？

“用影分.身过来找我，是出了什么事吗？”

“哎呀，没有，”这个影分.身最大程度地展示了鸣人本人的没心没肺，在灰头土脸地跑了一天后，他还露出了一个无比灿烂的笑容，“就是想问下你，你觉得栅栏用什么颜色好？”

佐助沉默了好一会儿，僵硬的空气仿佛要持续蔓延到遮天盖地。

“……你查克拉已经多到没地儿用了？”

不愧是佐助，既没有第一时间问“你在发什么神经”，也没有上升问题“这种事情为什么要问我”，而是一上来就疯狂挑衅，不给四战的英雄一丝牌面，生怕吊车尾不来一个熟悉的“握拳跳脚”。

但不知怎么的，最近一直down到谷底的情绪，却在这一句话后突然雀跃了起来，好像不被佐助刺一句就浑身难受似的。影分.身高高兴兴地应了一声，“那不是，本体最近可闲啦！”

唉。本体现在闲到想“我杀我自己”。

“你就说嘛，”影分.身哼哼唧唧地纠缠起来，“我们吵了两天都还没吵出格结果呢。”

佐助没怎么作声，只在他唠叨了一大堆后，平淡道，“这是你来问的事情？问完了吗？”

他讪讪地摸了摸后脑勺，“问是问完了……可你至少、唉，那我就这样，回去啦？”佐助用眼神回答这个问题。

他的影分.身在摸鼻子的时候摸了一手的灰，他慢吞吞地拍了拍手，“但是……到饭点了。你吃过了吗？”他的声音重新变得亢奋，“我们去吃拉面吧？”

他不自觉地用上了孩子时的句式，就像他们还在12岁训练结束后的回家路上，他总是自来水地向同伴安利一乐的绝美拉面，“我跑了整整一天，肚子好饿了。”

“你没问我为什么要刷栅栏的油漆。”佐助选的落脚地离最近的城镇不远。他们慢吞吞地走在小镇上，周围都是些小商贩，吆喝着没听过的海鲜产品。

佐助的声音一如既往，走路的姿势也一如既往，连那张面无表情的俊脸都和过去一模一样。影分.身把手插在兜里跟在后面，代表本体表示越看越气——好家伙，为什么这小子就算裹一身黑漆漆的袍子也能吸足小女孩的注意。

“与任务有关吗？”

“没关系诶。”

佐助不再说话了。

他有点儿郁闷，“非得和任务有关才行吗？那可是、”他顿了顿，才想起来自己还没有在信里告诉过佐助这个消息，“对了！我买了一栋房子。新房子。离火影的办公室不是很远，虽然不是很大，但有一个很小的花园。”在说起这个话题时他手舞足蹈地比划，“我计划在花园里种点什么！”

“哦。”

他意犹未尽。“房顶就刷成橘色吧。我还没想好大门要刷什么颜色，可鹿丸建议我可以试试传统的和式风格。和式风格是什么？”

佐助用一种故意要气他的眼神怜悯地看了他一眼，“卡卡西最近把你从读书小黑屋里放出来了？还是趁早回去吧。”

“喂！”

他好不服气地比着个拳头，“装修又不是我要考试的书！”他把手插回裤兜里，“我就是想把房子装修得好一点嘛。这可是我的第一个、”他在那个词上卡了壳。

佐助默不作声地看了他一眼，过了一会儿，才认输地闭眼叹了一口气，“……就白色吧。”

“白色很酷，”影分.身煞有介事地点了点头，从四个字里发散点评，“大家的栅栏都刷白的。电视里的人也给花园竖白色的栅栏。没想到佐助你的审美还挺大众的。”佐助无声地瞥了他一眼。

“说起来，”在撩开一家小面馆的门帘时，他盯着佐助的背影不满地哼哼了一声，“你还是和以前一样该死的受欢迎啊。”

他看面馆的老板娘瞪大了眼睛见佐助走进来，一时间整理头发、观看镜子忙个不停，总觉得今天这单恐怕是要免费了。

佐助略显惊诧地回过头来，用的还是过去那种“此人有病”的特别眼神，“你这么觉得？”

他有些不明白，“那不是。”他大咧咧地把手枕在脑后，“虽然比起本大爷来说，你还略逊色了那么一点点啦。”

佐助略勾了勾嘴角，看不出来是什么含义，只觉得要往冰冷的方向解释。他没有反应过来。

在他们都落座后，佐助看了一眼过来搭讪的老板娘，又看了一眼对面斜眼看人的影分.身，突然在对方问名字的时候直白地回答道：“宇智波，佐助。”

他们都可以清晰地看到老板娘瞬间凝固的笑容。对方匆匆地把菜单往桌上一放，转身的速度就像在自己家里看见了吃人的猛兽。

影分.身的表情也同样僵硬在了脸上。他后知后觉，直到此时，好像才明白了为什么佐助要在城镇以外的地方休息。

当年战争的后程那么多人陷入沉睡，曾见过的人却又只顾着提起“那两个姓宇智波的敌人”“那个叫做漩涡鸣人的英雄”。有太多的地方消息还停留在“叛忍宇智波佐助”的阶段上，却连愿意澄清的人都少之又少。

他独自在木叶时曾无数次地想象过这个场景。他想，卡卡西老师、鹿丸说过那么多次，不管是澄清真相还是做出变革，这些事情都需要耐心等待。他们总是对的。他只要耐心、变得耐心……在没有真正见到这一幕以前，他觉得自己总能与这个想象平静相处。

他突然觉得那些拉面能带来的兴致一扫而空，时隔一年见到佐助的心情重新回到两天以前，眼神像被黏在了桌上，心里沉甸甸得难受，“……你不在乎吗？”

或许佐助从不在乎别人如何看自己，可对于他来说却能轻易地想象那是什么样的处境——被人当做怪物、当做噩梦，当做杀害他们亲人的洪水猛兽。

“不。”佐助平淡道。几年前他也曾为不知情的陌生人诋毁鼬而愤怒不已，可时间过去，他意识到那些他为鼬感到不甘的事情，鼬本人并未有过一点在乎。

他没有办法去替鼬原谅。但他想如今的他也没有再替鼬去澄清的意义。时过境迁，最容易消磨的依然是决心，最容易滋生的是听之任之。看到现在的鸣人为旁人对他的看法感到憋屈难过，就像看到过去满怀仇恨与愤怒的自己。

影分.身憋了很久，才闷闷地说，“……我一直觉得你很帅气。现在也是。”听到有人“和佐助相像”会生气，听到有人说“那个叛忍”会难受，听到有人在那些延迟的消息里继续误会会烦闷……他总那样不公正地只允许自己说“佐助的坏话”。

佐助没有说话。

他看到现在的鸣人，就像看到过去的自己。看到，那个被抛弃在终结谷里的自己。而让他决定抛弃的，并不是别人。

他看到这个熟悉的“自己”，就像看到了几年后的他“如今”——迟早他也会成为下一个听见诋毁时的“宇智波佐助”，毫不在乎地行走在每一份恐惧与排斥里，沉默地聆听他人对鼬、对他、对宇智波的一切误解与敌意。

佐助把杯中的茶水一饮而尽，语气平静得厉害，“那就够了。”

影分.身勉强打起了精神，强笑着转移话题，“装修可真是个特别麻烦的活！你不知道，每个地方都要自己选择。厨房里要装什么样的灯泡、卧室里要刷什么颜色的墙漆，花园里要种什么样的花……唉，我觉得我的脑子已经不够用了。”

“你有钱买房，没有钱请专业的设计公司？”

“可是，”影分.身眨了眨眼，慢慢吞吞而显得尤为认真地说，“这是我第一个……我的第一栋房子，我想每个最小的地方都得按我的喜欢来呀。就像、就像，”他仰天想了想，作为“漩涡鸣人牌影分.身”中或许语文成绩最差的“文盲”，他努力憋出了一个不大好听的形容，“狗都要在自己的地盘里留下气味的。”

“……”佐助沉默了一会儿，无声地把筷子放下了。

“啊啊，我想起来了！烙印！是烙印！”影分.身拍手大喊。

“既然如此，”佐助总善于抓住重点，“为什么要跑来问我？”他平静地喝了一口汤，单从语气来说，都听不出这是句调侃，“把每块地砖都烙上你‘吊车尾’的大名，不才是你想要的效果？”

“是鸣人大人！”他先是下意识地反驳了一句，却又愣了下来，喃喃自语，“是啊，为什么呢。”

他向鹿丸、小樱等问的都是“风格”“铺电线的注意事项”之类的大问题，可为什么需要来问佐助“栅栏刷什么颜色”的细节？

他回想本体那会儿满脑子里塞的垃圾，想来想去，却也只能挫败地叹了一口气，“我也不知道啊。”他用惋惜的语气点评了本体一句，“就我那个脑子，在把我们叫出来刷漆的时候，就只想着‘要让佐助来家里看看’呢。”

佐助搭在杯沿的手指微不可察地动了动。

“但是，问问你也没关系呀。”影分.身像是鸣人性格里最直肠子的那部分，坦率地露出了没心没肺的笑容，“等你到家里来的时候，我就可以指着栅栏对你说，这里是你说的白色哦，你喜欢吗？指着花园里的草说，这是你说的花……对了，你觉得花园里种点什么好？井野说可以给我打五折的。”

佐助沉默了会儿，目光停留在清澈的面汤上。

“那种点番茄吧。”最后他说。

鸣人睁开眼睛，迟钝地从床上坐起来，挠了挠鸡窝般的头发。窗外还是他已经见了二十年的熟悉风景。他对着这片风景机械地吐出漱口水，穿戴好忍具包，对着镜子调整护额，一如既往地走出房门，却难得地有些不知道去处。

他想了想，还是插着兜趿拉去了火影的办公室。卡卡西在看见他的那一瞬间就淡定地收回了眼神，“没有，还是没有。”他未卜先知，或是早已熟悉这种对话。

鸣人用上了自己擅长的痴缠大法，扑过去大卖可怜，“你看，卡卡西老师，我的苦无都生锈啦！你就忍心看着你最最最厉害帅气的弟子被闲到屁股生茧吗？”

卡卡西放下了手中的卷轴，无声地叹了一口气，“你知道这不是我一个人能决定的事情。”

“只要你一天不低头，就没办法给你发任务。”

鸣人往后退了一步，神情也变得严肃起来。

“你知道这不是一时能解决的问题，也知道在这个时期提出来不是个好选择。就像我之前就和你说过的，等过几年你接任火影的时候，再解决不迟。”

“可是，”鸣人垂眸看了一会儿自己的脚尖，又重新抬起头来，表情里是熟悉的“不撞南墙不回头”，“每次都是这样。”

“纲手婆婆也这么说，你也这么说。再等等、再等等，还要等到什么时候？我不明白，日.足伯父说不想再看到宁次的悲剧再次上演，花火也觉得没问题，那现在怎么就不是一个好时机了？”

他皱紧了眉，“我向宁次承诺过，我说过我们会在未来想出办法。”他抬起了头，“可我每一次过来，你们都在说‘现在还不行。等等吧。再等等吧。’”

“我也同情宁次与他的父亲，鸣人。”卡卡西深叹了一口气，从那张办公桌的后面看他，“可当你坐在这里、当你是一个影的时候，你要考虑的不仅仅是个人的悲剧。”

“现在战争才过去不久，暗地里想要得到白眼的势力还在窥伺。在这种时期里废除日向的分家制度，”他难得语重心长地说了一句，“无异于直接给这些人来抢夺的信号。”

“届时，日.足、花火，还有雏田，所有日向家的人都会暴露在危险之中……你又能接受谁被敌人夺走去解剖的后果？”

“那就保护好他们就是！”鸣人难得带上了几分愤怒与怨怼，“这不就是村子的意义吗？只要我们保护好他们，就不会让这样的事情发生了！”

他已经被敷衍了足够长的时间，被取消任务了足够长的时间，倔强了足够长的时间，长到他每次站在宁次的墓前，却发现自己也只能说出一样敷衍的话：

“再等等吧。”

“那保护的过程里可能牺牲的人呢？”卡卡西说道，他的声音变得严肃起来，“你已经不是个孩子了，鸣人。你是下一任的火影，是时候也要用影的思维考虑了。”

鸣人站在原地，死死地咬住牙关，他也明白此刻的自己就像12岁那会儿冲动又幼稚，可他依然不打算改变自己这一点，“如果当上火影就是把问题推到后面不管，那我宁愿不当一个合格的影！”

卡卡西看了他良久，最终也不知是失望还是怀念地叹了一口气，一直在他转身离开前，才低声说道：“尽可能的话，我希望在这一任上就把这个问题解决。我不希望让你到时再来和这些人、那些势力打嘴皮官司。”

鸣人蓦地转过头，意识到现在的六代目，正在用上最初说“我不会让同伴死去”的保护欲。那时的卡卡西老师说着“垃圾”和“垃圾不如”的话，却愿意在第一次出任务的时候就豁出性命保护同伴。回忆让他无法再露出半点不满。

“但至少现在，”如今的卡卡西沉沉地叹了一口气，“为了你自己着想，先低个头吧，鸣人。”

鸣人用力攥紧了拳头，最终还是轻轻地松开。他沉默地走出了这间办公室，在门外冬季席卷而来的冷风里缩紧了脖子。

他仰头看着阴沉沉的天空，意识到这段时间里低落谷底的心情，恐怕还需要维持很久很久。

“哟！鸣人来了！”一乐拉面的老板隔着三米远就招手笑道。

他无精打采地窝在角落的座位里，“……还是一样。”

“这是怎么了？”老板关切道，“心情不好？”他想了想，便露出一个熟悉的灿烂笑容，“那这一顿大叔就当请你啦！”

他眨了眨眼睛，努力地提起笑容，“那可太——”

“不，这顿我请了。”伊鲁卡走了进来，静静地看着他笑，“在路上看见你的背影我就想着，你肯定是来这儿了。”

“你也是，”他在鸣人身边坐了下来，亲切地数落了一声，“既然都买了自己的房子了，也该学着做几个泡面以外的家常菜了吧？”

“泡面怎么了。泡面最好吃了！”鸣人嘴上嚷嚷着，心里悄悄补充了句：只能做给自己一个人吃的饭菜，有什么好费功夫的。

“行，争不过你。”伊鲁卡轻笑着摇了摇头，对着眼前摆过来的拉面掰开了筷子，“最近没接任务？要有时间的话，来学校看看吧。我班上那些小孩子，一个个喊着‘鸣人大人’，想见我们的大英雄都快想疯了。”

鸣人不由咧嘴笑了笑。

“真是想不到。咱们那时候吊车尾的鸣人，如今也成为了不得的大人物啦！现在恐怕再没有人还没听过你的名字了。”

鸣人慢吞吞地吸了一口面条，突然问道，“那如果……我现在去一家店子，对老板说，‘我是漩涡鸣人’，他会怎么样？”

伊鲁卡愣了愣，随即笑道，“那肯定会直接给你免单呀！”他充满骄傲地说道，“说不定还会向你要一张签名，贴在墙上对每一个进来的客人炫耀呢！”

鸣人用筷子在面汤里慢吞吞地搅动，良久，竟堪称罕见地把筷子往碗上一放，惊得一乐拉面的老板都冲过来检查这碗面的质量。

在老板和伊鲁卡都莫名其妙的惊诧眼神里，他转过头，看着伊鲁卡——伊鲁卡的眼下已生出了不少皱纹，可笑容依然和过去一模一样。

他记得伊鲁卡带他过来吃拉面的每一次，记得他在这家小小的面摊里说“你一定能成为伟大的忍者”。这是他能想象出的最贴近父亲的人。就连每一道增添的皱纹、每一次微笑的弧度、每一回忍不住炫耀“鸣人有多厉害”的语气，都和他幻想里的一模一样。或者说，他就是照着伊鲁卡的模子幻想了很多年父亲的模样。

但不是那样的。他不会和自己一起回家，不会在沙发上争抢电视遥控器，不会在一个家里用父亲的语气和他说“你回来了”。他们永远也不可能并肩走在去超市的路上，讨论今晚谁来做饭，也不会吵闹着争抢清早起来的卫生间。

伊鲁卡就像他的父亲。但并不是他的父亲。

“那时候、”他突然感到喉头一阵干涩的紧缩，不由停下来清了清嗓子，“大家都讨厌我的时候，只有伊鲁卡老师你认同了我。”

伊鲁卡微微一愣，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，放缓了声音，“怎么突然想起这个了。”

“可为什么……”鸣人的视线垂落在下方，“那为什么，你还希望我能得到别人的认同呢？”他真正的父亲……那个伟大的四代目，也是这么说的。他希望自己的儿子被村里人当成英雄，希望后者得到真实的童年里从未有过的认可。

他不明白。他没有做过父亲，也没有当过谁的家人。

“如果别人不认可那个人，就算我自己已经得到了很多的认同，可我的这里、”鸣人伸出一只手，按住了自己的胸口，“还是没办法好受。重得厉害，喘不过气，像是被线缠成了死结。为什么？”

伊鲁卡放在他背上的手停了下来，过了好一段时间，他才难得地摸了摸鸣人的头，用上了过去哄小孩子的语气，温柔地说道：“因为我想要你过得好，想要从……不光是敌人，还有其他人的指责声里保护你。”

“你知道，在我的小时候，我也特别渴望别人对我的认可。在我心里，那是非常珍惜又想要的宝物。我想要你也能得到这样一份我最重视的宝物。”

“我也知道被他人无视或敌视是什么样的滋味。在我的记忆里，那让我每一天都无所适从，找不到自己活着的意义。而我不想要你得到同样的痛苦。”

“在所有人中，我对你最感同身受，也因此对你最放不下心。”

“说来说去，也只有一个原因。”

“因为我在乎你，重过自己。”

“你想好要什么种子啦？”

鸣人点了点头，“番茄。”

井野像是没有听清，又伸长了脖子问了一遍，“番、哈，你说什么？”

“番茄。”鸣人肯定地说道。

在结账的时候，他越过井野看向了她的身后，过了会儿，又指了指，“再帮我拿份向日葵吧。”

“花还是种子？”井野确认道，“还是三束？”她动作麻利地包好花束，“又去墓地吗？”

他的心情往深处更沉落了些，“种子……嗯，三束花，一包种子。”他的指尖触到了口袋里的番茄种子，在一阵轻微的震荡后他轻声道，“五束吧。”

一束给宁次。一束给好色仙人和带土。一束给他的父母。还有……

他也不知道自己现在想做什么，不明白这些冲动的目的，只觉得如果不那样做，心里还会继续堵得难受。他想到如今的佐助遇见了他幼时的处境，想到佐助最喜欢的家人至今还在他人的误解里承担恶意，想到常年无人问津的墓碑上已经模糊的字迹。

那和我没有关系。那是佐助的家人。他接过花的时候对自己说。

但不知怎的，他又觉得这和他分不开关系——内心某个地方悄悄地说“我反而更希望扯上关系”。

所以他分了一束给鼬。

又把最后一束……带给佐助的父母。

没有任务的无聊“假日”还在继续。在刷完栅栏、种下种子后，鸣人后知后觉地意识到他或许应该先装修好房子里边。

他用袖子擦了一把脏兮兮的脸，依旧叫来了一大批影分.身“装修大队”。他看着这些抱着石灰浆小桶的影分.身，过了会儿却又突然减少了大量一批。

“喂！”有影分.身愤怒地对他比起拳头，“不是你说半天就要粉刷完的吗？现在就这么点人，你要把我们累到消失吗？”

“就是就是！”影分.身们振臂高呼，“万恶的包工头！本体是du裁大王！”

“那就多用一天好了嘛！”他随便挥了挥手，“多留点查克拉给、呃，去……总之。”

他不自觉地用鞋底碾了碾脚下的碎石子，欲盖弥彰地轻咳了一声，“你、对，就你，”他对着眼前这个观察许久，才确认“这个我可能比上一个聪明一点”的影分.身使唤道，“你去问问……佐助，就，地板砖选什么样的好。”

这个影分.身用难以置信的眼神看着他，“对自己下手这么狠的吗，本体？你知道那有多远吗？”

鸣人有点儿不高兴地看了他一眼，但还是心平气和地解释，“所以我才留了一大半查克拉给你嘛。”使唤起自己来他从来就没有过心疼。

影分.身深吸了一口气，无可奈何地把他怀里的装修图册抽了出来，“行吧。”他转身指了指其他的影分.身，“你们可别羡慕我去和佐助吃超大海鲜特制拉面！”

“才不会嘞！快走快走！”

影分.身在那头消失的时候，他正穿着一身脏兮兮的工装连体衣，仰躺在只铺了水泥的地板上发呆。夜晚的毛坯房里空得厉害，没有家具，没有灯泡，还没装上窗户的空洞里框着一方弯月。他躺在这里，就像躺在无人的荒草地上，或是，像佐助待的那种巨木树林里。

隔壁是一家四口，两个小孩正在和父母歪缠着撒娇“再多看十分钟电视”。他动了动鼻子，嗅出来今晚他们吃的是炸鸡。他翻了个身，捂住了咕咕直叫的肚子，心里正努力和自己打架：你看了那么多的房子，却没多犹豫地就选择了这里，不就是因为看到了旁边这户邻居吗？

在影分.身记忆里佐助横瞥着他说“你干脆自己顶了信鸽的活儿算了”的时候，他飞快地从地上翻坐起来，倚着一旁的泥浆桶没自觉地松开了眉头。

当然佐助还是接过了那本所谓的装修图册，用略显嫌弃的眼神翻着里头的彩页，不过一会儿就点了点其中的一页。

那是一块浅橘色的地砖，上头有不太明显的花纹，像是个太阳图腾之类的，在那片和木叶季节完全相反的土地上，看起来就热得厉害。影分.身特别坦诚地点了点头，“我喜欢这个。”

佐助像是打量了他身上的衣服一眼，才哼笑了一声，“我知道。”

影分.身也低头看了一眼自己，耸了耸肩。这已经成了他的什么标志了——大概是的。伊鲁卡老师的班上，连笔都握不大好的小屁孩，都知道要画“鸣人大人”的第一件事，就是先用橙色蜡笔涂个老大的色块。

“我一直都不明白你为什么热衷于这个颜色没变过。”

影分.身不熟悉地挠了挠被剪短的头发，“喜欢就喜欢了。这个颜色难道不帅气吗？”衣柜里总是帅哥专用白蓝黑的佐助不明显地给出了答案。

“……我小时候，很小的时候。”他吞咽了一口口水，突然感到自己不知道怎样开口。他从来不说这样微不足道的事情。诚然他和佐助交流过那么多小时候的孤独与寂寞，却从未提起过这样微小的琐事。他的倾诉欲还算挺强的，却至今没有人听说过他独自生活里的细节。

他从不和任何人说这样的事情。

“快上学的时候。”

“我去吉泽婆婆的店里买衣服，试的第一件衣服就是这个颜色。她说，”他咧了咧嘴，“我穿这个颜色特别帅气。”

佐助倚靠在树干上，一脚屈起，而手搭在膝盖上。他在这方面总经验丰富，“她对谁都这么说。”他略带讥讽地嗤笑了一声，“你知道那只不过是她——”

“我知道。”他抢话道。

只不过是想要尽力推销自己家的衣服。大概还想要赶紧把这个“小瘟神”打发离开。不要钱的好话说说也就罢了。下一次在店外遇见的时候，会比谁都更回避那个“九尾妖怪”。

可那是第一句。就算之后自来也给他买过衣服，夸他“帅气”，那也是第一次。第一次是不一样的。

他没有明白地说出来，但他想佐助肯定明白他的意思。后者只是放过了这个话题，迎着微薄的月光冷淡说了句，“也是。你总念旧得不行。”

念旧第一次被夸的衣服颜色，念旧第一次被免单的一乐拉面，念旧再也回不去的少年时光，像个把饴糖放在陶罐里珍藏了大半辈子，直到融化、变质还舍不得舔上一口的愚昧老婆婆。因为拥有得太少，所以每一件旧物都舍不得丢掉。

影分.身不服气地哼了两声，反问道：“你就不念旧吗？”

佐助瞥了他一眼，似乎觉得这个问题有些可笑。所以他并不回答，只用一点冷笑暗示答案。

他们沉默地坐了一会儿。影分.身把画册摊开在腿上，像是没事找事地翻了起来，“你喜欢什么样的？”这也是同样的没话找话。

像是他们已经很久没有这么交谈过了。

忍者。战争。世界。孤独。过去几年里他们从来只在短暂的交手里交流几句庞大的命运。在找回佐助以前，他只能根据12岁来幻想他们以后还是一样地相处、一样地说话，或许在熟悉的小路上讨论一乐拉面，在无人的山崖顶上试着交手。

可等到佐助真的回来，他走在他的身边，走在熟悉而陌生的木叶道路上，却找不到什么能说的话题。仔细想想他们也从不是无所不谈的关系，成日不是吵架就是修炼，不过是在最深层的苦难上拥有共鸣。

等到日子和平了下来、他们都做了上忍……他们可以像卡卡西老师和凯老师那样，泡泡温泉、吃吃烤肉，聊聊最近捣蛋的下忍小队，调侃率先结婚生子的现充同事——曾经他也这么幻想过。

好笑的是他总在力量上幻想最高的火影，事实上还超越一村之影，在全世界拥有权力。但在与他人生活这一方面，他依然只有最平凡不过的朴素愿望。

可就算这样，现实也总不按照他的幻想。他只能装作成年人的模样，沉稳地告别，说三两句不轻不重的客套话，以为像他们两人之间，在见过彼此隐藏最深的伤口之后，就只需要这么寥寥几句送别。

就算不知道他在离开的这些年走过了哪里、见过了什么人、吃过了什么、想过了什么……也全都没关系。不过是站在原地，一次次地目送他的背影远去。

“没什么喜欢的。”佐助果然这么回答。

“别这样嘛。哪有这样敷衍辛苦跑过来的友人的？”他摇了摇头，把一些乱七八糟摇晃出去，又哼哼唧唧起来，既是一副宿敌熊孩子的模样，又是有点儿不好意思的模样，“你就当、就当是装修你的房子。如果是装修你自己的房子，你喜欢什么样的地砖？”

“嘘。”佐助突然打断了他的纠缠。他伸出食指抵在唇间，示意后者安静地等待。

他用纳闷的眼神询问“我该看什么？”。

答案很快亮了起来。随着一块阴云遮住了最后的月光，树下的星空终于闪耀了起来。那些小小的光团密布在黑漆漆的灌木里，像拥挤塞车的天上银河。可星星只会永远地停留在那里，偶尔眨个眼。它们并不会像地上的这片银河，在飞快的光芒变幻里，闪耀出属于自然的霓虹灯。

每一点微光都与身旁的星星契合，从点连成线，从线连出变幻的星河，它们如此默契地在人烟罕至的深林里表演灯光秀，不理会是否有观众大开眼界。

他震惊地看着这一切，连声音也不由放得很轻，“这是什么？”

“我听说在很罕见的夏季某天，萤火虫会这样来一场这样的聚会。”佐助也看着身下，轻声道。这些日子里他总走得很慢，看得很多，和人群远离，却每一步都没有了必须燃尽性命的急迫。

“为什么？”

“谁也不知道。”

不知道为什么，他现在的心里被伤感与满足矛盾地撕成两截，“……我从没见过这样的东西。”出村的日子里他总在焦虑地奔跑，脑子里从没有看佐助及敌人痕迹以外的余裕。在村里的日子，他把自己扔在无止尽的修炼或D级任务里，只能在抓猫遛狗和回空房间里发呆上选择前者。

这让他想起很多年以前，也是和佐助一起，站在树尖上眺望圆月的夜晚。他们有多长时间没有停下来像这样“白白地浪费时间”了？他记不清了。

这样真奇怪。他想。

这太奇怪了。

12岁的时候，他们站在月下彼此对望微笑，心想接下来我要获得最强大的力量，脑海中除了对未来的期盼以外不剩其他。终于他们站到了忍者力量的巅峰，却依旧只有在这样的夜晚，才能把他所有的烦恼阻却在外。

“你问我喜欢哪种有什么意义？”在萤火虫退散后，佐助才回到先前的问题，“你要按照我的喜欢装修？”

“才不要。”

佐助露出一个“那你问甚”的表情。而他从小就觉得这种“你的想法超不出我预料”的模样特别可气。

“可问问又没关系。”他撇了撇嘴，“……也说不定呢。”

他想佐助最后反正还是要给他答案。就像先前告诉他“白色”与“番茄”，像在嘴上说着“不要”以前扑过来救他，这个男人从小到大不都在这种事上落败于鸣人大爷的纠缠吗？

“……就木头的。”

影分.身翘起了嘴角，得意地心想：看吧，他完全没变。

佐助轻叹了一口气，目光望向了远方，声音里藏着一抹极淡似雾的惘然，“木地板就够了。”

佐助在的地方是夏天，而他每天早起推开窗，却总要被外头的冷空气冻得一个激灵。这让人有点儿分裂。鸣人去新屋房顶上扫了一清晨的雪，还用积雪做了个丑乎乎的小胖墩。

他和默不作声的胖墩对视了好一会儿，觉得下雪的天气还是一如既往的安静过头，甚至令人心慌。鸣人在哈出一口气后，心想着：得找个人陪我吃午饭。

我来请他都可以。

他伸手拍了拍胖墩的肩膀，也没什么特别的意义。那你就只能一个人这么待着了。他在心里对胖墩说。

跨出大门就碰见了牙和赤丸。鸣人还挺高兴的。虽然牙是个既不会说话，又喜欢和他比来比去的大笨蛋，但和他一起吃拉面速度却要快几倍不止——这小子做什么都爱和他一较高下，正是他要的热闹。

“啊？今天不行。”牙摸了摸后脑勺，示意自己的全身，“没看本大爷和赤丸今天都打扮成这样了？”

“呃……”发现倒是发现了。可他还以为在胸前口袋里插和狗脖子上一样的花，是什么牙过度的宠物控又发作了呢。

“我和赤丸今天都要去相亲。”

“相、”鸣人的声音突然拔高一倍，“相亲？！”

“有什么好嚷嚷的，”牙用“这你就没见识了吧”的表情傲慢地看他一眼，“我们村子里很多家族都是这样的吧。如果到了那年纪还没有什么喜欢的人，老爹老妈就会联系忍术相配的同龄人见个面。像丁次、井野他们那些家族也都是一样的。”

“我爸和我老妈就是这么认识、然后结婚的啦。我姐姐和她未婚夫也是这样。”他轻松地耸了耸肩，“这次听说是个和我们犬冢一族一样饲养忍犬的姑娘，希望赤丸看得上她的好伙伴。毕竟我们这一族比别人还稍微麻烦一点，还得看这位——”他拍了拍一旁赤丸的脑袋，“能不能接受。”

鸣人觉得有点不可置信，“你才20岁呢！”

“哎呀，”牙摆摆手，“你知道家长都是那样的啦，一到某个阶段就会疯狂地安排你去谈个恋爱、结个婚，最好能让她明天就抱个孙子。我妈和我姐最近都把适龄女孩的资料背到滚瓜烂熟了。”

鸣人沉默了下来，没有搭话。

“话说，”牙凑过来用幸灾乐祸的语气分享道，“你最近别去找志乃。你不知道志乃最近有多烦人。油女一族本来就人少，用相似忍术的家族就更少了，他到这年纪了，家里居然连一个适合的同龄女孩也找不到。怕是要继续当好多年的单身狗咯！”

鸣人看了他一眼，语气有些不易察觉的虚弱，“单、单身狗？那是什么？”

“啧，最近杂志上流行的新词啊！就是还没找到男女朋友的单身人士呗。也不知道怎么想的，狗怎么了，凭什么用‘狗’形容。我家赤丸肯定比人还要先找到女朋友呢！”

他突然一顿，嘻嘻一笑，“说起来，鸣人你也是啊！就你这模样，说不定要比志乃当更久的单身狗哩。”

啊！这个大白痴恋狗狂魔！鸣人顿时火上眉梢，比着拳头大吼，“我这模样怎么了？我才不是狗呢！”他气得转身就跑，走远了还能听到牙哈哈大笑，他边跑边愤愤地想：以后再也不找牙一起吃拉面了！再也不！除非是他请我！

“哟，鸣人！”

他来了个急刹车，“是鹿丸啊。”他眼前一亮，又很快停了下来，左右打量着，“你们这是去哪儿？”

鹿丸手里还抱着一堆崭新的小孩用品，手鞠也拿着两件小衣服。鹿丸用下巴示意不远处的孩童用品店，“我们打算去看看红老师和小未来。你要和我们一起吗？”

鸣人想了想，先伸头望了眼后边的丁次，“丁次也去吗？”

丁次手里也抱了一大堆购物袋，却全是零食，“我今天就不去了。”他说道，“前天和鹿丸、井野去过了。”

鸣人看了眼鹿丸和手鞠两人无声的疑问，摇了摇头，“那我也下次再去吧。我还没买礼物呢。帮我向红老师和未来问好。”

鹿丸用熟悉的懒洋洋的语气应了一声，迈腿和手鞠走了。声音倒是传得很远：

“我还是不明白，为什么不能送忍具？在未来这个年纪，比起什么裙子，我更喜欢收到玩具飞镖。”

鹿丸低低地叹了口气，“我说啊，不是所有女孩都和你兴趣一样的。就未来这年纪，性格还没定型呢。多给她一点选择吧。”

“我这种女孩怎么了？兴趣有问题吗？”

“也不算吧。虽然麻烦得要死，但谁叫我喜欢的就是不爱裙子的女孩。”

就算是隔着这么段距离，鸣人也能看见手鞠的脸有些发红。而至于他这个半点关系没有的局外之人，却只是盯着那俩人看了会儿就觉得脸上烧了起来，却都不明白为什么，只默默地与丁次对视了一眼。

“我懂，我懂。”丁次很熟练地安慰他，“当电灯泡就是这样的啦。”

鸣人想起了刚刚牙说的话，狐疑地看着丁次，“那你呢？今天你不用去那什么、相亲吗？”

“我已经相过了。”丁次边掏薯片边跟着他往回走，“不过我没看上，下次还要等下周。我爸说那是个小时候和我见过的姑娘，是个关系很远的亲戚。其实我要求也不多的，只要她愿意给我留最后一片烤肉就行了。”看来上一回相亲的“烤肉故事”颇不成功。

他转头看了一眼沉默不语的鸣人，很懂地安慰道：“你也不用着急啊，鸣人。像我们这样在战争里稍微有点名气的忍者，全都挺受欢迎的。女孩子们最爱问你战场上的事了。”

“……哦。”

“本来井野也是要和我们一起去相亲的。不过她和鹿丸一样，突然才说已经有喜欢的人啦什么的，唉，不过我之前就猜到了。”

鸣人瞪大了眼睛，“井野喜欢的人？”

“你这都没发现？就是佐井啊。”丁次把薯片嚼得咔咔作响，含糊道，“你都隔三差五去井野家里买花了。佐井又是你们第七班的……他每天都用墨水画的小蝴蝶给她送小纸条。我也搞不清楚，反正井野说那样很浪漫。”

鸣人被震惊得回不过神来，半晌才模模糊糊地应了一声：“是吗？”

“你可比我还消息落后。那你肯定也不知道小樱最近在医院里大受欢迎，李每次陪凯老师去检查的时候都要带一束花。你要找他们俩，只管去医院就是。”丁次隐秘地瞅了鸣人一眼。

“……哦。”后者却难得没有像他以为的那样跳脚，只罕见地有些沉默。丁次过了会儿才后知后觉地意识到，这个模样的鸣人，竟有一点儿像那个不近人情的佐助。

嗨，那怎么可能。他挠了挠胖脸，觉得自己可能是嗑薯片嗑.上头了。

鸣人插着兜漫无目的地跟着丁次走了一段，直到后者叹着气说他要回家吃饭才停了下来，犹豫了半天，才断断续续地开口，“我说你啊……就不会觉得、和朋友……我是说，你和鹿丸都有了喜欢的人，就不能经常在一起玩了不是吗？你们总得花好多时间去陪女孩子。这样就不会、”他生疏地对丁次说出这个词，“觉得有点寂寞吗？”

丁次讶异地看了他一眼，随后低头看着薯片袋的里头，声音里有股看得明白的云淡风轻，“可能吧。一开始会有一点儿，不过很快就不会了。”

“因为我也好、鹿丸也好，我们都知道虽然我俩是密不可分的好友，可也只是朋友。”丁次捧着薯片袋把剩下的碎片都倒进嘴里，“就像我老爹和他的老爹一样，长大了以后的朋友就是这样的。一起战斗接任务、有空出来喝喝酒吃吃烤肉，更多的时间要花在妻子和孩子身上。但大家都是这样的。我们都得要有自己的家。”

他看了鸣人一眼，“你又不可能去和朋友组一个家。”

鸣人抿了抿唇。

“大家早点儿结婚，说不定以后我的孩子还能和他的孩子一块读书，像我们那会儿一样当新的‘猪鹿蝶’呢。”他乐呵呵地一笑，“到时候，我和鹿丸就成了我们的老爹了。”

“只是……我希望以后再也不要有战争了。”丁次的动作停了下来，语气也低落了下去，“虽然老爸总笑着对我们说没关系，但我明白，没有了鹿久大叔和亥一大叔……他每天闲下来都很寂寞，一个人在房子里喝个不停，喝醉了就说着……要不是还有妈妈和我在，他就会愧疚在那个时候，自己没有和他们一起了。就算那样对家人、对木叶很不负责任，可他还是会有些忍不住。”

“我不想失去鹿丸，不想失去其他的朋友，也不想他们失去我。所以，”他握了握拳头，“我也得快点儿找到我自己的家人啊。”

鸣人有点儿理不清这个逻辑，“为什么？”

“这样在朋友离开、而我不能跟去的时候，才有必须留在原地、继续保护其他人的理由啊。”

“那我回去了，拜拜。”

鸣人站在一乐附近冲他“噢！”了一声。他在原地站了一会儿，看着街上到饭点的行人匆匆回家，或是三三两两地走进饭馆。他站了好一会儿，看了好一会儿，最后又把手插回裤兜里，仰头叹了一口气。

谁都没时间啊。

吃过拉面他还是不想回去。这两天的天气不太适合铺地砖，他又恢复了无所事事。他向着村尾的距离漫无目的地闲逛，好像又回到了很小的年纪，在别的小朋友都被接回家之后，一个人在空旷的路上游荡。

他很早就学过了“流浪”这个词的意思，却总不明白为什么自己明明有个可以回去的房间，却总得在这个木叶大小的世界里流浪。

他经过河边的时候，见到一对恋人在桥上紧挨着撒鱼食。今天像是走到哪儿都躲不开这个词语。冬天还未过去，恋爱的季节似乎已经到了。真烦人啊。

鸣人在心里胡乱想了些有的没的，等回过神来，已经走到了当年宇智波的旧址。冬季把废墟遮盖得很干净，大门口地上有几条警戒用的绳子，被深深地压进了泥土与雪的深处，要挖开了才能看到被岁月磨损到破破烂烂的布料。

他又把雪埋了回去，蹲在这门口，抬头望着眼前被雪覆盖的道路与废墟。

他有些不敢进去。

他从小就不是一个会受欢迎的客人。宇智波在他的记忆里，也不是一个多么热衷和村里其他人交流的家族。等那件事发生之后，这里更成了大人噤口不提的话题之一，是小孩子中盛行的鬼故事热门发生地。

他小时候可怕鬼了。鸣人蹲在大门前心想。现在也有些怕。

眼前雪白一片的房屋废墟，也正如那些故事里描述的一样，安静得就像墓地一样——甚至比墓地更可怕，就像有凶杀案发生的凶宅与受害者沉睡的坟墓，从不能用同种情绪来描绘。

当年年幼的佐助……大概就是在自己现在这样的高度，仰望着这扇大门、这条街道、这个家族，眼见着他们自傲繁荣，眼见着他们一夕分离崩塌。

他最后深吸了一口气，终于起身走了进去。

鸣人走得很慢。他没有什么回忆，也没有什么被触动的痛苦。这里不是属于他的秘密。他走在这条路上，只能看见大雪把所有的血迹遮掩了干净，把残破的团扇家徽映衬出几分鲜色。

他从不知道佐助的家在哪儿。不过并不难猜。佐助曾骄傲无比的父亲是当时的族长，他们一定住在最大的房子里——就像眼前这一幢。

他看了会儿，才由衷地感叹了一声，“……真大啊。”

这里就是终点了。鸣人知道。他没有走进去，只在门口把雪扫开，找了块地方坐了下来。

他知道佐助在那一天遭遇过什么。很多人都知道。可没有人陪佐助来过这里。不为什么目的，就只是、看一看。

他想佐助肯定不会高兴有人踏入他记忆中的这块土地、这个家。这里所有发生过的快乐与痛苦都是神圣的、特别的，每一个琐碎的细节都是和他的橙色衣服、一乐拉面一样舍不得丢掉的记忆。他不会想到去冒犯佐助最宝贵的“秘密”。

在所有的时间里，他对佐助过去的家只有一个模糊的幻想，这还是他第一次知道原来佐助的家这么大。有院子、有走廊，还有像鹿丸家里那样，什么传统的和式风格：地上铺满了年代久远的木头。

天气还是很冷，可他现在觉得自己的心里软乎乎的，像是一团被火烘烤过的巧克力。

“哈。什么‘木地板就够了’。”鸣人拍了拍身旁的地板，低笑着自说自话，“明明你比我念旧。”

这里实在安静过头，比他独自躺在新家的水泥地上更安静。待在这里，就像被遗忘在了一片深林里的墓地，时间会用杂草与灌木将这些凸起重新藏进林子里，直到很多年后，没有人会发现那里埋葬过什么。

鸣人缩在门口的角落里，冲自己僵硬的手心里使劲哈着气。可实在是太无聊了。他不知道自己为什么要待在这里，而不是早点回去泡澡睡觉。但再一想，那个空房间和这片废墟到底有什么不同……他反而更宁愿待在这里挨冻。

最后他还是耐不住性子，突然站了起来，铆足了一口气。

——他要把这片房顶上的雪也给扫了。

过度安静的街道上在很长的时间里，终于迎来了一道持续数小时的“沙沙”声。风声经过的时候，让整条街道都显得更为空旷。鸣人轻手轻脚地把雪扫了干净，最后跳进院子里用扫落下来的雪也堆了个胖墩——无声地拍了拍它的肩膀，还不吝啬地送了条自己的围巾。

你也有伴儿了。他对心里的胖墩一号说。虽然离得很远，但也是一样孤零零的。

他重新坐回佐助家里的大门口，又过了很久，才干巴巴地感叹了一声：“现在同期里，可就只有我们俩还是单身狗啦。”

但想要解决的关键，大概不是能不能摆脱这个身份。而是想不想迈出下一步。在没有一个确切的目标时，佐助才不会匆匆迈出脚步。不像他，只要逼急了就会不管不顾地向前猛冲。

他在那地上坐了很久，直到天色近暗，雪在他的膝上覆盖了厚厚一层。他打着哆嗦站了起来，全身都被冻得硬邦邦的。他吐出白色的雾气，又转身看了这废墟最后一眼。

他的新家也和这里相似。

灰扑扑的，有些泥水。没拔以前，花园里的杂草甚至滋生出一个啮齿动物的观赏园。这里有点儿破旧，那里需要修补，还有一大批生锈的家具需要更换。

只是一处是即将迎来主人的新家，一处是早已失去主人的旧址。新的正等待即将到来的热闹，旧的在等待被彻底遗忘的岁月。

他在原地站了又站，心想这样不行。

我总是看见什么都想到佐助。

晚上去新家时他扛了一堆厚重的木地板，堆积在院子里，累得坐在门口的台阶上学牛喘气。鸣人低着头平息呼吸了很久，没忍住又放了个影分.身出来。“你、”他顿了顿，吸足了一口冬季寒冷的空气，“……去问他要选什么样的沙发吧。”

“诶？可是还没到选沙发的时候嘞。”

“那问问又没关系。”

“行了。”佐助始一见面就示意他闭嘴，“这次要选什么？”

在选完后影分.身有些犹豫地说道，“怎么要选这么大的？”

“反正你这家伙肯定会叫一大堆朋友来聚会，多动动脑子，趁早做打算吧。”

他做了个鬼脸，又迟疑了会儿，“可是……我觉得不用这么大。”

他喜欢热闹，喜欢朋友，喜欢和朋友说话，喜欢被很多朋友包围。

但是，家，一个家是、……

“能坐下、两三个人就够了。”他匆匆地说道，解释得没头没脑，“我得在沙发对面摆个大电视呢。”

就算买下能坐满所有朋友的沙发，等他们离开、回去自己的家里，他依然是一个人——孤零零地坐在过于空旷的沙发里，自己和自己争辩电影的剧情。

一个家是……先考虑和家人一起的地方。他压根就没有考虑这些要素的机会。

影分.身不再继续这个话题，只笑着说，“这里还是在夏天啊，木叶早就下了几天雪了。前几天我堆了两个雪人。可有一个等我回去的时候，已经被隔壁的小屁孩砸坏了。”

佐助随口“哦”了一声，“还有一个呢？”

“那个？”他吞咽了一口口水，谨慎地说道，“……不会有人破坏的。大家都发现不了。”胖墩二号会停留在被人遗忘的废墟里，静静矗立着，直到冬季过去，最后的雪花也融化干净为止。

佐助随意瞥了他一眼，轻嘲了一声，“你最近可真是太闲了。”

他干笑了一声，“……可不是吗。”

有那么几分钟他突然很想和佐助说说。像是日向家的事情、自己被禁止接任务的事情，像是他想要改变佐助在别人眼里的形象却不得其法，再或者是就算到了现在，只要朋友一没有时间，他就像回到了小时候那样无聊又孤独……想说出来也不是为了得到像鹿丸那样有用的建议。只是想说说罢了。

有点儿像过去对着爸妈说自己有好好吃饭、好好泡澡、认识了很多朋友的感觉。他有时候会没道理地想对某个人说几件这样的鸡毛蒜皮。

可他很快还是闭紧了嘴，想起来他们很早就约定过，村里的事情不会让佐助为难。而一直以来他自己的难题也从不让佐助知道。

只是像这样站一会儿、说一会儿话就行了。他心里想到。花不了几分钟时间，也费不了什么心力。很多年以来他们都从未有过讨论鸡毛蒜皮的空闲。就现在的仅仅几分钟，他能好好地从村子的空气里喘一口气，什么也不想地看一眼佐助在看的风景。

又还有什么需要的。

“嗨，你不知道，”在消失前，影分.身笑着说道，“不晓得为什么，这样和你见面的时候，总比我们在木叶的时候更让我想起以前。”

“不。不要。”鸣人抱着一大堆泡面，头痛地躲开面前的小姑娘。

“我说你们俩啊，木叶丸都去接A级任务了，你们还在这里缠着我不放合适吗？”

风祭萌黄吐了吐舌头，“木叶丸会鸣人哥哥你教的螺旋丸，我们俩可还没到单独接A级任务的水平呢。”

“再说了，不光是村外委托的任务，村子内的文化娱乐也都要跟上来呀！没有人比鸣人哥哥你更有话题度了，你就说几句嘛~”

一旁戴眼镜的男孩也跟着双手合十，“拜托拜托~”

“不是我说，”鸣人叹了一口气，“这两三年我都已经被你们采访过多少回了？你们还没写倦吗？”就算自称“本大爷”如鸣人，也总算是说够了自吹自擂的“鸣人传”。再被逼问不休，他恐怕得把一天上几次厕所的细节也给抖出来了——他哪有那么多脑细胞来把自己吹.逼出八百万字大长篇？

他不寒而栗地抖了抖，只觉得眼前的萌黄已经颇有“下一个小樱”的架势。

“哪里会写倦呀！”萌黄已经出落成了清秀的少女，却还和小时候一样总带着几分狡黠，“别说我们会不会写倦，大家不管看多少遍鸣人哥哥的故事也看不够呀！”

“就是。”乌冬跟着点头，“只要有鸣人哥哥的采访，我们的日报就能卖到脱销，就连风之国、雨之国都专门找人来采购哦！”

鸣人先是自得地哈哈一笑，“真的吗？”不过脸色又飞快一变，“你们就没别的人可采访了？”要不是双手都被占着，他也得合十来请求了，“我是真的憋不出什么故事啦！”

“那……”萌黄转了转眼睛，充分展示了在找文娱话题上的绝佳天赋，“不如鸣人哥哥，你就说说别人的故事吧？”

鸣人一愣，“什么意思？”

“其实乌冬刚刚是骗你的，这么几年大家都看腻了你的故事了。”鸣人脸色一黑。“但他们肯定也想知道，在你眼中的六代目、鹿丸哥哥、井野姐姐、小樱姐姐……这些其他的四战英雄是什么模样。”

“你是怎样和他们认识的，什么时候变成好朋友的，一起经历过什么战斗、有没有在小时候一起扯过小姑娘的辫子呀……诸如此类的。”

鸣人脸色愈黑，“我才没扯过女孩的辫子。”

“对对，”乌冬特别激愤地维护偶像，“鸣人哥哥只往火影岩上涂过油漆！”

鸣人：“……”

你可闭嘴吧。

“那我也想不出能说什么。”鸣人躲开他们，往前走了几步，“你们去找别人吧。”

萌黄充满媒体人精神地扑过来，哀求道，“可是大家真的都很想知道！真的真的！肯定会大卖的！不光会卖到整个火之国，全世界所有的国家都会看哦！我们现在的日报可畅销啦，正是趁热打铁的时候！鸣人哥哥，救救我们的销量吧！”

“不要。”鸣人的脚步不停，就算腿上拖着两个16岁的大孩子也照走不误，“说自己就算了，说别人——我要是说得不好，卡卡西老师还不得把我关起来做三百套数学卷。”

“可是，大家都更相信写在报纸上的事情呀。”萌黄眼巴巴地望着他，“就像、就像，如果报纸上说小樱姐姐从小就暗恋你，追你追得不放，就算事实不是那样，看到报纸的人也只会相信上面的话哦。”

“哈、那我不是要被她揍成泥巴——”鸣人的脚步突然一顿，转过头来皱起了眉，“不管我说什么……大家都会信？”

萌黄这才松开了手，重新理了理头发，展示了职业人的自信，“就是这样的啦。打个比方，如果有个人走过来告诉你，‘我没有杀人’。和你看到了报纸上刊登的他的照片和通缉令，里面清楚地说他杀了两个人。你会选择相信谁？”

鸣人认真地想了想，“我会自己去调查清楚。”

“但像鸣人哥哥这么想的人只是很少数呀。”萌黄拍了拍手，“对于更多的人来说，写在纸上的一句话，比嘴上的长篇大论更有用。不过你放心，我们报纸还是很有原则的，不是真实的消息，我们绝对不会刊登哦！”

“那刚才？”

“这不是，”萌黄脸不红气不喘地说道，“为了说服你同意吗？”

鸣人站在原地想了很久，直到雪花落在了三人的帽子顶上，冻得乌冬打了个大大的喷嚏。

“好。那你们问吧。不过，”他说，“你要保证，我说的每一件事、每一句话都没有歪曲地刊登了上去。只要你能做到，如果有必要的话，我也可以叫影分.身帮你卖。”

在这样优厚的条件下，萌黄反而迟疑了起来，小心翼翼地问道：“是真的故事吧？不是小樱姐姐追你的那些年？”

“去去，”鸣人没好气地瞥了她一眼，“我是那样的人吗？”在萌黄严重质疑的眼神下，他只好又轻咳了一声，转变了几个词，“……我就不怕被她揍吗？”

萌黄大松了一口气，“这才对嘛。”

影分.身去第九次的时候，佐助正在一棵巨木下抬起头仰视。

他也同样仰起了头，张大了嘴巴，“那是什么？”

“……这里的人，在很久以前，据说都住在树上。”佐助伸手指了指，“现在虽然已经搬到了附近的山脚下建起了村庄，但还是保留了这个习俗，当做特产变成了给旅人居住的宾馆。”

这是一棵极其庞大的树木，树冠繁茂而高高遮住天空，树干粗壮到一眼都望不过来。一些极坚实的树梢上各挂着一顶三角形的纱帐斗篷，有些正亮着一点月白的荧光，有些还藏在夜色的阴影之中。

“那是什么光？”

“附近某个矿石井里产出这种能发微光的边角料。没什么用处，也没多少亮度，被老板拿来了当噱头。”

“可是，”他竭力仰起了头，看着那几团在黑夜里愈发清冷、漂亮的荧光，“那就像——”

“月亮。”佐助接道。他们对视了一眼。

不知为何他很快错开了这个眼神，只夸张地张大了嘴巴，“你今晚要住在这种地方？”他倏地转过头，眼神炯炯，“让我也去看看吧！”

佐助从斗篷里拿了一张房卡模样的小纸片出来，双指夹着递到他面前，“看清楚，单人房。仅供一人。”

“那我又不是没和你挤过一个铺盖！”

“你还有脸说。”

他转头看了看这个新鲜无比的树上旅馆，又转头看了眼毫无波动的佐助，眼神转来转去，最后还是一咬牙放下了英雄的牌面，眯着眼睛双手合十，“让我进去看看吧，英俊的佐助大人、善良的佐助大人！你就忍心把本大爷一个人丢在树下面喝冷风吗？佐助大人~”从小就能用色.诱术大展撒娇造诣的人能有多矜持？做梦呢。

佐助像是受不了地侧过头，点评毫不留情，“丑死了。”

“切！想打架吗？那打赢了就让我上去。”

他放弃地叹了一口气，“别把我的帐篷压塌了。”

“才不会嘞！”

直到进入帐篷内部，才能明白那团“月光”的玄机。帐篷的正中心有一盆用玻璃罩着的矿石，把玻璃罩上的黑布揭开，这顶帐篷便同样亮了起来。

明明是黑漆漆的矿石，却在黑暗里发出蓝色的幽光。大概已经足够一个人夜晚的休憩，如今却仅能照亮两个面对面的人的脸庞。

柔软的白纱把里外的世界分隔得模糊不清。他可以看见树梢的远端，深夜最后的星光正影影绰绰地照耀；可以看见不远处同样挂满树冠的“月亮”，就像离外头的世界只有伸手之距。

但最清晰的，依然是帐篷里边。帐篷里边，此时此刻正和他在一起的人。光线照亮的地方那么小。他抬起头，只能看见佐助的脸在这道微光下愈显俊朗锋利。

他想既然从一开始那些人对佐助的追捧就是因为他的帅气，那现在就不行了吗？佐助、佐助他没有变过。就像……曾经的他也和佩恩之战一样，满心想着做火影、满脑子修炼去得到力量，得到的态度却截然相反——实际他只变了一点儿，变得更多的是改变态度的其他人。

女孩子们都喜欢佐助。他抬头看着对面的人。老师们都喜欢佐助。男孩们一边装作不在乎，一边又在暗中把佐助当成目标与对手。

他曾遇到的每一个人都更先看向佐助。这是他从小就知道的事情，就仿佛是根深蒂固的真理。

可如今结果早已变了，念旧的人还总回不过神来。

在他发呆的时候，后者正在拿出一张他没有想到的东西。

佐助把怀里的报纸掏出来举在两人之中，“这是什么？”显然是来兴师问罪了。

折叠成小方块的报纸清清楚楚地把那篇报道单独放在前头：

【名人专栏】《漩涡鸣人谈四战英雄（一）——关于宇智波佐助你们需要知道的事情》

“哈，”他很惊讶，却只惊讶于，“都发行一个月了，这里才收到呀？”但对于这份报纸的存在，他显然特别理直气壮。

佐助闭了闭眼，又问了一遍，“这算什么？”

“这个？一开始是萌黄和我说，大家都更愿意相信报纸上写的事情。”他眉飞色舞地说道，“我本来还有点儿不相信。”

“一开始报纸发出去的时候，我还想着会不会有人买呀之类的。但没想到才第一天就卖光第一版了。后来我又拜托我爱罗、奇拉比大叔、土影老爷子……还有很多人，在他们那里卖一卖，也一下就卖光了。现在，”他凑过来看了一眼，“发到这里来大概都是刷的第七版啦。”

他笑眯眯道：“你就不觉得奇怪吗？我在村里和那么多人说，和小孩子说、和老爷子老婆婆说，可没有一个人相信我。他们总是在我面前点着头，等回家了听完家里人的话，又把我的解释全都扔到了脑后。”

“可是，我只是在这里说了这么一点儿，还远远不到以前说的一半，大家就全部相信了。‘原来是他和鸣人一起打败了辉夜。’‘是他救了大家。’……甚至开始说这样的话了。”

“纸上的话语比口头上的罗里吧嗦有用几百倍，为什么会这样呢，真不明白。不过，我又为什么会不相信呢？”他笑了起来，“明明好色仙人的书就比他说的话还有用多啦！”

佐助只是静静听着，直到他最后意犹未尽地闭上了嘴，才面无表情地再次问道：“我是问，做这样的事，是为了什么？”

“为了，”他睁大了眼睛，似乎不明白这个问题的由来，“让所有人不再误解你，知道你也是一样的英雄啊。”

吃拉面的时候不会被老板当做怪物。报上名字的时候不会被人用恐惧和厌恶的眼神看待。被他救过的人不会浑然不知地继续述说“那个人的恶行”……像这样，明明是最简单不过、所有人都应该得到的、生而为人的普通待遇。

佐助与他对视了一眼，突然移开了眼睛，胸膛难得有些大幅度的起伏，像是已经彻底平静的冰湖被哪个无聊的钓鱼人凿开了一个洞——还丢了一把恼人清净的章鱼须。

气闷、烦躁……柔软。复杂得甚至想让他和12岁那时候一样，说烦躁就能立马揪起那家伙的衣领瞪人。

佐助用舌头抵了抵上腭，才忍耐着说道：“我不需要。”

那股隐秘的雀跃顿然全消。影分.身放在身边的手紧了紧，“……哦。”

“我和你不一样。”佐助却还不打算在这里结束，“我不在乎别人的看法，不需要别人的认可。你做的这些，”他看了眼面前被保管得很好的小方块，就连自己也不明白为什么它会带上放在自己怀里那么久的温度，“对我来说没有意义。”

他咬了咬牙，声音不由拔高起来，“可是——”他又想吵嘴了。他想好好“教训”这个悲观分子，让后者下一秒就悔恨地点头，说“我以后也会珍惜自己的”。

可在触及佐助表情的时候，他的声音又顿时小了下去。他攥紧拳头想“我才不如你的意，白白给你看什么热脸贴冷屁股的委屈。”

他左右看了看，突然把那盆发着光的小矿石端起来，重重地砸到两人中间。他憋了憋气，语速极快地说个不停，“就现在，就只在这里，就这么一次，我们只说真话。谁也不准隐瞒，不准不回答对方的问题，不准明明有想说的话却忍着不说。”

佐助轻嗤了一声，“你又瞎弄什么？”

他才不管这小子怎么想，只猛地抬起头，“你不在乎，我知道你不在乎。可我在乎。”

他伸手攥住了自己胸口的衣服，语气急得像颗小炸.弹，“一想到大家看你的眼神和看小时候的我一样，我就无法忍受。想到明明你救了大家，一直战斗到了最后，却只有几个人知道，我就觉得难过得厉害。”

“我做这些才不是为了你。”

这个帐篷太小了，像是稍微一动就能让膝盖相碰。抬起头，便意识到与那双蓝色眼睛的距离如此之近，像是躲避不开，只能被它们紧紧抓住留在原地。

“我不光要说你的真相，还要说鼬的真相，说宇智波的真相。”他打断佐助想说的话，只顾着一味把自己心底的话全都倒出来，“我知道那是你的哥哥，是你的家族，和我一点儿关系都没有。我知道你已经不在乎大家知不知道鼬的真相，不在乎曾经骄傲的宇智波之名变成什么模样。可我在乎。我在乎得不得了，只要想到你曾经那样在乎过就受不了，想到你现在已经不在乎了更受不了。”

“我跑了那么久，修炼了那样久，丢脸地哭过那么多次，才不想找回了你还要这么难受，要在心里堵着一口气却放任自己‘一等再等’，要任那些误会可能再一次把你推走。我不要这样！”

“我已经得到了我想要的东西！我明明得到了。”他死死地咬紧了牙关，像是想把这么多天“再等等吧”的憋闷全部又忍回去，“可那不是我最想要的。”

他低下头不再说话，心里把“有话直说”四个字痛打了三千遍。他们沉默了很久，深夜的微风撩开纱帐一角，送来和木叶此时的冬季完全不同的温度。一时间只有树叶唰唰抖动的声音，被旅人系在树梢尖上的铃铛也清脆地响个不停。他们坐在树上的月亮里，依旧每回都被真话砸得相视无言。

真话、真话、真心话。

“抬起头来，鸣人。”终于佐助轻嘲了一声，“在做了这么多以后，还有什么事能让你成天垂着头继续当吊车尾？”

“……”

他们做同伴、做敌人、做战友、做朋友。关系变来变去，乍看总像是佐助在前引导。可他们明知不是如此，明知结果是由鸣人决定。

“我不会再问你为什么要执着于我。但我仍然不知道答案。”佐助说完，却极低地笑了一声。既像是冷笑，又像只是自嘲。“可我还知道，你依旧说不清楚。”

他抬起了头，“你是我的朋友。”

“仅仅如此吗？”

他一愣。

“我不是你的哥哥，鸣人。”佐助平静地说道，“我知道你一直把很多幻想套在我身上。可我依然不是、也不可能是你的兄弟。”

“我、”他结巴了一下，“……我已经没有那么想了。”他很轻地说道，“在第一次终结谷的时候你就和我说过。我已经不再那么想了。”

“那好。”佐助似乎还不打算很快地放过他，“也不要再做一些无谓的事情，想一些无谓的幻想。那些在乎和不在乎……”他顿了顿。

“朋友不是家人。你心里很明白，我是你的朋友，不是你的家人。”

“我知道。”他垂下了眼睛，伸手把头发揉得乱七八糟。

佐助静静地看了他一会儿，“那就好。”

“……你说得对。”在一阵长时间的沉默后，他垂下了眼眸，“我还是没办法用语言说清楚。”

“可是……”他突然觉得有点儿委屈。他不明白为什么，只是觉得不把这句话说出口就内心难安。

他又抬起头直视佐助的眼睛，极轻地说，“是你先对我伸出手的。”这段关系与定义，是由你开始的。

“你的房子快装修好了吧？”

鸣人捂着鼻子，瓮声瓮气地应了声，“再过两周就能搬进去了。到时候也要请你过去的啦。”

今早他正趴在新房子里的沙发上睡觉，却被门口邻居大声的“撒药啦！撒药啦！”吓得一个激灵，眼睛都没撑开就窜进花园，迷迷瞪瞪地把最近刚长出来的番茄小苗苗罩好。代价就是，直到现在他还觉得自己满身杀虫药的刺鼻气味，熏得他头晕眼花。

“挺好。春天的时候搬新家很舒服。”

他在办公室里没个正形，捏着鼻子不耐烦，“叫我来做什么？”

“大半年都没有接任务了，我很惊讶你现在还坐得住。”卡卡西颇有深意地看了他一眼。

鸣人一提起这个就很气，“那我能怎么办？”他眼不是眼、鼻子不是鼻子地斜视卡卡西，“我都在办公室里打滚了，你连个遛狗的任务都不给我。”

“嘛，就当提前磨磨你的性子了。”卡卡西笑眯眯的，“毕竟等你当上火影了，每天都要在这个办公室里坐足17个小时，全年一天假期也没有哦。就现在闲一会儿就待不住了，那怎么行呢？”

“1、17？”鸣人睁大了眼睛，不可置信地瞪着卡卡西，过了会儿才闷闷道，“我也有心理准备啦。”他又不是没见过火影——六任全都见过呢！他只是、一时半会儿还没把这种“关禁闭”的生活代入到自己身上罢了。

“言归正传，”卡卡西正了正色，“这次叫你来是因为别的。”他把面前的一张报纸推过来，“我想你应该很熟悉。”

他有些不明白，凑过来看了眼前的报纸——这已经是《漩涡鸣人谈四战英雄》的第四期了，“是啊。”他略有得意地冲卡卡西一笑，“这一版不是还没印刷吗？卡卡西老师，你不会借用火影权力先拿到手收藏了吧？”

卡卡西微叹了一口气，“是，也不是。”

“我的确是因为火影的身份才提前拿到了这一次的报纸。但我必须很可惜地通知你，这份报纸，直到取消这个专栏以前，都不会再出版了。”

鸣人愣愣地张开了嘴，不明所以，“……为什么？”

“先前的三期我都看了。是说你和佐助的。这很好，我看到你澄清了很多误会。现在连小学的孩子都渐渐喜爱上了佐助。”

鸣人仓促地回了个笑脸，又回到上一个话题，“那为什么——”

“可现在还不是一个提到鼬的好时机。”

又来了，又来了。鸣人把指甲掐进手心里，沉着声音，“我觉得是时候了。”

他在心里憋着一股气，“不光是鼬，我以后还要说宁次、说大蛇丸、说带土。都到时候了。站着不动，永远也到不了那个时候。”

卡卡西叹了一口气，“这才是我最担心的。”

“今天早上两位长老找我过去，交给了我这份报纸。他们很担心你不适时地让别人知道一些事情。像是宇智波的真相，像是日向家的分家与宗家。你和佐助或许是如今世界上了解真相最多的人。这也让你们变得危险。”

“那他们干脆在第一次的时候阻止我就好了！”他攥紧了拳头，拔高了声音，“他们对佐助的态度不也是一样的吗？！反正只要是真相，就什么都不可以说！”

“那倒不是。”卡卡西用无奈的语气说道，“你也知道他们的年纪。等他们终于看到这份报纸的时候，前三份早已大卖特卖，全世界都晓得你和佐助的过去了。他们当然也就只能干预还没发售的部分。”

鸣人没好气地“切”了一声。

卡卡西用眼神追着与鸣人对视，“我只是不明白你为什么突然这么迫切——我们已经谈过了日向家的问题。我相信你已经理解了为什么现在不是一个好时机。”

鸣人也知道刚刚说的更大程度是气话，现在他稍微冷静下来，却依旧忍耐不了，“那其他人呢？如果宁次的事情还不到好时机，其他人的呢？”

“宇智波一族只剩下佐助一个人了，还不到时候吗？鼬已经为了木叶死去了两次，还不够吗？”

“长老们考虑的是，如果鼬的真相被曝光，火影、乃至整个木叶领导层的信任度就会大打折扣。他们不能忍受冒着这样的风险。”

“可只有正视了自己的错误才会改正，不是吗？不承认自己错了，那永远只会继续错下去！其他人，长门、兜、大蛇丸、带土……所有人！他们不都是这样的吗？”

“但是——”

“以前的你不是这样的！你不会说这样的话！”他说起来时既有些委屈，又有些烦闷与不解，“什么长老、信任度，什么‘到时候’，反正你和纲手婆婆一样，当上火影之后，就和以前不一样了。”

“有时候、”卡卡西像是深吸了一口气，才能继续冷静地说道，“很多时候，真相比起被暴露，更适合被埋藏在黑暗里。就像长门、大蛇丸……带土，在某些部分和最后的阶段他们或许成为了英雄。”

“但他们都犯过错误、做过可怕的选择。你要让大家知道他们的真相，这并不难。难就难在你想让其他人如何看待他们？”他伸手制止了鸣人想说的话，“敌人？还是英雄？”

“如果大家改变了先前的看法，开始把他们当做英雄看待，那先前的受害者应该怎样想？佩恩让木叶多少人失去了家园？大蛇丸、被他改变一生的受害者有很多你都熟悉。大和、红豆，甚至，包括佐助。”

“兜在战争里使用的秽土转生的确几次改变了战局，甚至最后还对胜利起了关键作用。但也别忘了，那些在与秽土转生的敌人作战时牺牲的我方战友。”

“至于带土……当我以火影的身份来评判他，我就无法再说他是一个英雄。因为当年有家人死于九尾之乱的受害者，至今还记得牺牲者的模样。在你认识的人之中，就有红的父亲、伊鲁卡的父母。你的父母。他让很多人成为了孤儿。你能原谅他，可其他人呢？”

“一些受害者选择了原谅。但那些不愿意原谅的受害者该怎么办，鸣人？你要让他们眼睁睁地看着仇人被盛赞为英雄，就像你以前说过的，让仇恨的连锁继续吗？”

鸣人死死地抿住了唇，说不出话来。

“我并没有变。”卡卡西深叹了一口气，“只是，当你坐在这张办公桌前的时候，你就不再仅仅是一个人。不仅仅是旗木卡卡西，或是漩涡鸣人，你站在这片窗户前——”卡卡西伸手，示意玻璃窗外俯瞰下的整个木叶，“你就成为了这里每一个人的意志。”

“当你决定开战，木叶所有的忍者都将前往战场殊死战斗。当你决定给你喜欢的人一份澄清，木叶其他不喜欢他的人，哪怕再怨恨都必须接受你的意志。”

“‘影’不是按照自己的想法随便改造村落。这里，”他敲了敲桌子，“是木叶每一个人交给你的责任。”

“今后木叶的小孩或许不用像你和佐助小时候那样体会孤儿的生活，木叶的研究者不用像大蛇丸那样在战争里走进歧路，木叶的妻子不用像红那样独自抚养孩子长大——这些，全都需要火影做出正确的决定。”

“你能明白吗？”

鸣人站在原地，沉默了很久，“你是说……如果我要成为火影，我就不能再只做有话直说的漩涡鸣人？”

“我不愿意这样说，甚至还期盼你的意外性能带来更多的转机，但更理智的答案，”卡卡西注视着他的眼睛，“是。”

他想了很久，沉默了很久，指甲深深地刺进肉里，最后他才艰涩地闭了闭眼睛，“……我知道了。”鸣人上前两步，把报纸抽了回去，胡乱塞进裤兜里，声音低沉，“我不会再说那些人的事情了，但报纸得继续发行。”他勉强挤出一个笑容，“不然萌黄和乌冬要缠着我哭一整天的。”

卡卡西点了点头。

“还有……那个时机，”他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，“宁次的时机，要等到什么时候？”

“如果，”鸣人低声道，“比起战争的独门武器，白眼变成了更重要的、大家生活里都需要的忍术，就不需要再这样小心了吧？”

卡卡西似乎有些惊讶，“你指什么？”

“忍术……一定只能作为战争的武器而已吗？我的影分.身之术，分明在战斗以外，还帮忙做了那样多的事情。大和队长的木遁，比起战斗来更适合在建房子里发挥作用。就连你的帕克小队也是帮村里老人拿报纸的一等好手。”

“所谓的忍术，”他抬眸认真地看了卡卡西一眼，“所谓哪怕自.杀也不能让它落到敌人手中的忍术，就只能在血与死亡里持续这道悲剧的连锁吗？”

“谁给你的灵感，鸣人？”卡卡西异常敏锐地问道，像是依然能一眼望穿他的真心，“这不像鹿丸的说法。”

“……我自己想出来的。”虽然也是在一点灵感激发下的展开。

卡卡西不多做纠缠，反而转向另一个话题，“我有次路过的时候，在你的新家里看到不少熟悉的装潢。”

鸣人有些不解这份跳跃，“哈？那怎么了？”

“就直说吧，”卡卡西叹了一口气，“跟在佐助身边的暗忍已经和我报告了很多次：他总会在佐助身边看到你的影分.身。”

鸣人垂落在身侧的手紧了紧，哼哼了两声，“……我和佐助早就发现了。”

“有什么问题吗？”鸣人竖起了几分不易察觉的尖刺，“也没有哪条规定说我不能浪费自己的查克拉吧？”

“只是说说罢了。就算是火影，我也没有干涉你们朋友见面的权利。”卡卡西说道。

“而且，”他突然露出了一个略显狡黠的笑容，“我想作为老师，虽然不太合格，但如今我多少还是能猜出他的心思。毕竟，我和佐助的想法看来是一样的。”

“不，”他看着鸣人的表情故意说道，“说不准，我们俩在这方面聊得还更详细哦。”

鸣人瞪圆了眼睛，呆呆地问道：“哪方面？”

“虽然说忍者在最初是作为兵器出现的，但只要日子能和平下来，兵器似乎就没有了存在的意义。所以啊，就像把刀剑重铸成菜刀，”卡卡西眯起了眼，“作为现任火影，我总要想个办法帮即将失业的大家成功转业吧？”

鸣人继续呆呆地看着他，似乎不敢相信他说的话。

“虽然这计划还只是雏形，不过在研究查克拉在其他方面的运用上，大蛇丸已经带领一批研究员进行了有些时日。”他递给了鸣人一张纸条，“鹿丸和日向家的人也早就加班了大半年。”

“等搬完新家，你也赶紧收拾收拾去帮忙。我想，拥有六道模式的你，在感知查克拉的方面大概能起到更多的作用吧。”

鸣人僵直着接过那张纸条，一时间竟然找不出话来，只结结巴巴了半天，才感动兮兮地露出了一双荷包蛋的泪眼，“我、我没有想到你真的、你没有骗我——”

“行了行了，”卡卡西挥了挥手，略显嫌弃地示意他出去，“等你跟着加班了再看要不要道谢吧。”

“对了，还有，”卡卡西在他临走前说道，“虽然你总惹得长老生气，连累得我挨骂——”鸣人不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺，意思却非常鲜明：很对不起，但就不改。

“但作为老师，我只想说，”卡卡西似乎没有责备他的意思，相反，他露出一个眼睛弯成线的熟悉笑容，“干得好。”

鸣人憋住了一口气。

“在我还能扛住长老啰嗦的时候，想做什么、改变什么，就抓紧去做吧。”卡卡西故意眨了眨眼，“等我退休了可就别再找我了。”

鸣人没忍住咧开了笑容，他摸了摸鼻子，比了个灿烂的拇指，“噢！”

“……就是这样。”影分.身的脸上露出几分歉意，“鼬的真相，恐怕还要再——”等等。话到嘴边，他却无论如何都说不出来。

卡卡西总是很擅长说服人。他觉得宁次的事情很有道理，觉得长门和带土的事情很有道理，也觉得什么真相、受害者的事情都很有道理。但还有一些却无论如何都觉得有点问题。

像是鼬的事情。他并没有把鼬看得那样重要，只是觉得又像是回到了过去——他站在伙伴的对立面，只要是佐助的事情，哪怕别人说的道理再正确理智，他也全部不想接受。

“哦。”而佐助只是无所谓地应了一声，看起来充分在说“我从一开始就没有期待过”。

他不由攥紧了手心。

他想着，他必须得换一个更轻松的话题，“一切都在慢慢变好了。”他说。先前在村子里，像是随时都喘不过气来的窒息感，似乎有了一丁点的好转。

“是吗？”

“等你下一次回到木叶的时候，可能，会看到很不一样的东西。”

佐助无动于衷。

他不由舔了舔下唇，转身和佐助一起眺望眼前海洋湛蓝似宝石，而金色阳光折射出波纹的海浪。在这样的海风里他像是管不住自己的嘴，稍不留神就让一些说不出口的“秘密”溜了出来，“我知道我不应该用村里的事情来让你分担。你像这样走遍世界很好。好色仙人的书里写那一个‘鸣人’，也总说他先走遍了世界，才拯救了世界。”

“下一次若是你经过雷忍村——不知道你上次去的时候，有没有时间去好好看看那里的风景，替我向巨龟问个好吧。”

佐助转头疑惑地看了他一眼。他便用手比划起来，“他们有一只特别大——”他画出一个最大的弧度，“比小岛更大的巨龟。上头还有好多比你见过最大的动物还大的动物。什么熊猫啦、大猩猩啦、企鹅啦，他们都傻兮兮地围着一条烦人的穿山甲不放，最后才发现那原来不是个姑娘。”他说着就笑了起来，“真是太笨了吧。”

“还有一条很大的鱿鱼，长得和章鱼大叔简直一模一样。我总分不清那什么三角脑袋圆形脑袋。嗨，你千万不要和我一样，冲着鱿鱼拼命打招呼。”

“还有还有，你要是坐船去那里的话，路上不要去买蘑菇，是那种很不起眼但长得飞快的蘑菇，你要认——”

他停了下来，有些惊讶地看着佐助，“……怎么了？”

佐助正用一种难得放松的笑容侧头看他，海风把他黑色的额发吹向了脑后。一时间，他总觉得像是见到了12岁的佐助——那时他总躲在后头偷看，心里愤懑又羡慕地想：那小子帅气得简直讨人厌。

被这种眼神看着不放，他难得不自在地憋住了气。

“你也去过很多地方，”佐助轻声说道，“却从没有对别的哪里产生过留恋。”

“没有对旅行产生过兴趣，没有喜欢过一次流浪。”

他眨了眨眼，认同地点了点头。

佐助又重新转过了头，声音被风与潮汐遮掩得有些模糊，“那为什么又要一次一次地跑过来？”

这不算个多难的问题。可他觉得佐助总擅长用这样简单的问题打得他措手不及。

每一次、每一次，只要佐助问了出口，他就得花上很长的时间、很多的精力，把自己的内心诘问个彻底，才能在彻底的坦诚里回答这样的问题。

“是啊……”他的声音有些低，说起来的时候，听着有些怅惘，“我想我大概就是树那样的人吧。”

“努力地发芽、长高，直到变成很高的大树，像我们上次住的那一棵——就算有过想离开的时候，也不想扔掉树上住着的人。”他低头踢了踢脚下的白沙，“反正，我拔不出自己的根，也走不到那片生长地以外的地方去。”

“可你是、”他转头看向佐助，视线有些恍惚，“……鸟。”

“偶尔我也会想想……我想去你去过的地方，看你看见的景色。不过么，”他略显寂寥地笑了笑，“最后我还是会一直留在木叶，留在我离不开的家乡。”

“所以或许你能、”他紧张地轻吸了一口气，“看那些没见过的地方，见那些有趣的人，”他有些紧张地耸了耸肩，“……代替我？”他干笑了一声。

“……我大概，就是这样想的。”

佐助安静地看着他，就像这个视线已经被时间凝固成了定格，直到他被看得不安地放下了唇边的笑容。

“好。”佐助终于转过头，轻声说道。

他看着他的侧脸，在晨光中慢慢笑了起来。

一切都会慢慢变好。就是这样，没错。不管眼下遇到什么难题，最后都会向好的方向转变。这么多年以来，这都没有变过。可为什么呢？他把手插回兜里。

现在他的心里依然有哪里堵着，像是压了三只巨龟，现在只不过才拿走了一只身上的企鹅——对原本的重量不痛不痒。

他到底是怎么了？心脏出毛病了？还是说，还没找到问题所在？

佐助重新望向远方的地平线，“……这就是你全部的目的？你过来，就想要这个？”

“嘛……这回还有一件事。”他突然有些紧张。影分.身感到自己的喉咙像沙漠里缺水一周的人那般干涩。他吞吞吐吐了一会儿，才装作不经意地邀请道，“我已经装修得差不多了。等我搬进去以后，你来看看吗？”

“沙发的样式毕竟是你挑的。”他低头，假装脚下的沙子突然画出了一个美人，“地板的花纹也是你选的。”

他甚至让那个词都溜出了口，“等你回家的时候，可以来我家——”

“木叶不是我的家，鸣人。”佐助突然打断了他，“那里没有我眷恋的地方。”

他愣了起来，过了好一会儿才“哦”了一声，突然觉得有些难过。怎么……就没有呢？他想他这么辛苦地把佐助带回了木叶，不是为了这个，不是为了逼着他总是返回不再喜欢的地方——为什么就不喜欢了呢？所有有趣的回忆都在那里，认识的朋友都在那里。

他把佐助父母的墓碑擦得干干净净，把宇智波旧宅的雪堆成一个又一个的胖墩。怎么就一个地方也没有了呢？

可他想着此时木叶依然让他莫名压抑的空气，却又想不出来为什么要强求佐助留在那个地方，继续和他一样每天一个人四处闲逛。

那些送花、那些扫雪，本质上一点意义也没有。就像他为佐助挨揍、替他下跪，做得再多也不值得说出口。他只是自己想要那么做，从来不希望佐助知道——就像要挟似的，光想想都觉得可耻。

事实从始至终只有一个：就算他把佐助带了回来，他依然找不回佐助的家人，带不回佐助的家庭。到了最后，他反正还是只知道没用的“诱惑”。

“可以有的。”他干巴巴地低声说，不自觉地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。这和之前没什么不同。什么“小樱一直在等你”，什么“卡卡西老师也想让你回去”，什么“同期的人都在努力找你回去”，有些真话、有些谎言，说来说去只有那一句最不敢说出口：

我想要你回来，需要到不行。

他现在把嘴巴、舌头，全都交给冲动与感性，还把脑袋里的理智关在了外边。他要说什么、想说什么，连自己也搞不明白，“有一点兴趣的地方、按照你的喜好来装修的地方、你、你还没见过的地方……”

佐助在这个瞬间里变得面无表情，似乎一时间成了要用冰冷的外壳抗拒什么的刺猬，“你究竟要说什么？”

“我是说，”他突然抬起了头，用极快而不确定的语气说道，“那我呢？我的家……可以成为你的家吗？”

在他说完后，佐助像是愣了很久。他微微睁大了眼睛，在那个瞬间里甚至显得有点儿狼狈。

“我已经说过了，”佐助的语气里带着一股僵硬的抗拒，“朋友不是家人。我不是你的家人。”

他觉得有点儿难堪了，不明白为什么那股冲动会把自己扔到这种境地。我在说什么呢？他在心里扇自己大嘴巴。

“我明白。”他也只能继续重复，努力想出一个过得去的解释，“我只是……”他很久没说过那句话了——他总是在心里反复重复那句话，可再一次说出来时，语气却和上一次截然相反，“不明白的是你！我、我是你的唯——”

“不”佐助静静地看了他一眼，语气平静得过了头，“你不明白。”

“你不知道父母与兄弟生来就不可以选择，儿子与女儿不可以选择，在所有家人的位置里从来只有一个容许选择。你不知道你可以有无数个朋友，却只可以选择一个家人。”

“你只是在继续自我欺骗。就像过去用影分.身，而现在把那个对象当成了我。”

“你欺骗自己‘那’是你的家人，却从没想清楚为什么是这个人。”

他看着佐助。佐助看着他。他们在晨曦的光芒里模糊了彼此的轮廓。

“必须是这个人不可吗。”

“做出了这个选择会不会后悔。”

“和小时候一样，你觉得你被找到另一半的同伴抛弃了，你觉得寂寞、觉得孤独，所以又开始寻找和你处境一样的人。”佐助嘲讽地微勾起嘴角，“再一次就近选择了和你相似的我。”

他被说得哑口无言，在心里拼命地说“不是那样”，嘴上却半个字也憋不出来。

“别再把我想象成你的家人，鸣人。”佐助的语气既不愤怒，也不冰冷，他只是无比平静地陈述着，就像一个真正的兄长在劝说笨拙的弟弟，“就算城堡少掉了一块积木，也别总想着随便拿一块木头就能填补。”

春天到来的时候，那棵常年未经修剪的树终于把新的枝桠伸进了他的窗户。真烦。清晨被冻醒来的鸣人在起床后恶狠狠地瞪这根顶开窗户的树枝，心里反复在回想自己把剪刀放在了哪里。

他左看右看，就是不明白：这么一根孱弱细长的新枝，怎么就有力气顶开他的窗户。细枝在还带着寒意的春风里轻轻发抖，嫩生生的模样惹得毫无浪漫细胞的鸣人都有点儿下不去手。

……这样幼小、这么孱弱，却拥有这样大的力量，岂不是很厉害吗？他不知联想起了谁，最终还是放下了剪子。

唉。他用想教训却又不忍心的矛盾心态，伸手在绿得晃眼的新叶上掐了一下。

反正就要搬家了。放过你吧。

把一切都整理清楚，鸣人插着兜慢吞吞地朝新房子走去。路上遇到的朋友都在问他什么时候搬家。

“快了。”鸣人对谁都是同一句话。

“为什么……因为还少了点儿东西没买。”

少了什么……

还不清楚。

鸣人拿着那些清单在屋子里转来转去，从大件的冰箱到二手的电视，从厕所的纸卷到开关上的贴画，一项项地勾了四五六次，却始终找不到少了的东西是什么。

在消磨够时间后，他盘腿坐在和式的木制走廊上，等着眼前的泡面完成“一生的三分钟”。整座屋子让他最满意的就是这里。在这里坐着，抬起头就能看见花园的土壤里，几小排青翠娇弱的嫩芽。

它们在种下去后被鸣人照顾得很好，一迎来开春的天气转暖就“嗖嗖”地给了主人惊喜，勾起一向不热爱植物的鸣人满腔“老父亲”的宠溺。

鸣人看着这片不起眼的小芽，由衷地骄傲了好一会儿，等吃起泡面的时候又烦人地想起来，我干嘛要种我不吃的番茄呢？搞不清楚。我还费了那么大功夫。

影分.身的“跑路问装修”计划已停摆数周，但在这之前家具装修什么的都到了验收的尾声，就算他气闷地想把一切能联想起佐助的元素推翻来过，也成了一个浩大的劝退工程。

什么白沙发啦、蓝抱枕啦，还有和整体风格不合的和式走廊和榻榻米卧室。他望了眼屋子里，发愁地心想等到搬家那天，鹿丸等人都过来的时候，看到了这情景岂不是要笑掉大牙？这房子里零零碎碎到底只有多少是“漩涡鸣人的风格”啊？

鸣人气得把泡面汤咕咚咕咚地一饮而尽。

他就是搞不清楚，弄不明白明明从小到大，佐助让他生气的次数比谁都多；他惹佐助变脸的次数比谁都多——他们互相攥住对方的衣领，每一次对视都是在酝酿下一场打架。

正因为比谁都更了解他，所以佐助才能每一次都精准地抓住他内心最薄弱的地方，让他那么多次丢脸地哭鼻子，那么多个夜晚躺在床上想他的背影到辗转难眠。

也正是比谁都更了解佐助，所以他才总逼得佐助就算再不情愿，也得永远把“斩断与那个人的羁绊”放在一切目标的前面。

他们的相似总弄得谁都无法忽视对方。他们的不同却又总逼得两人吵嘴不休。

什么命中注定的对手啊、敌人啊，都算不得准确了，甚至得用好色仙人以前爱用的一个肉麻词：

“冤家”

鸣人丧气地把身边的清单揉作一团，愤愤地丢进花园里。

弄不明白。他弄不明白，佐助弄不明白。他们明明总被这个“冤家”气得火冒三丈，却又没有一分一秒能把对方从心里放下。

一切都已经变好了。

卡卡西老师的计划正在徐徐展开，宁次憧憬过的“好时机”或许很快就要到来。

木叶，乃至全世界的人都从报纸上读到了“宇智波佐助的真相”，和他并肩作战的英雄不必再做下一个阴影里的鼬。

战争的阴影正在逐渐消退，从死亡的灾难中走出来的人们，正在逐渐走向新的生活、寻找新的家人，开始期盼下一代和平年代的新生儿。

他很快就要成为多年梦想的火影。而佐助答应了代替他走遍与看尽这世界万般风景。

一切都正在好转。是这样的。他已经没有了最初总压抑得喘不过气的理由。他该放下心里没有缘由的重担，迈开脚步，学着同伴那样寻找一段稳定恋情，为自己的新家寻找一个可以回应“我回来了”的主人。

可是、但是啊……为什么他的心里就是不肯放过自己呢？

鸣人攥紧了胸前的衣服，甚至被那股重量气得用拳头砸了两下胸膛。

什么“我不是你的家人”。什么“用随便捡来的木头代替的城堡”。

他知道，他当然知道了。你的家人是英灵碑上崭新的“宇智波鼬”，是墓碑逐渐残破的父母，是藏在无人的街道上安静如寒风的族人灵魂。总是冷着脸不理我，总是一次次地重申“不做你的家人”，我一个从没有体会过家和兄弟的孤儿能明白你的什么——是这样没错吧？

鸣人又揉了一个纸团狠狠地向前扔，心里充满了已多年未见的委屈。

哦，不对。他带着股气闷对心里的佐助一字一句地说。我已经知道了。我已经见过了爸爸和妈妈，明白了自己也出生在爱与希望里。我已经得到过父母的拥抱，又很快地再次失去。

现在的我，还没有资格彻彻底底、完完全全地理解你吗？我是你的、你唯一的羁绊，是——

鸣人扔光了最后一个纸团，索性往前一趴，把自己用大字型贴在走廊上。

没有想清楚那些问题，就不行吗？

没有确定“佐助是我唯一想要的家人”就不行吗？

鸣人埋着头咬紧牙关，自己和自己憋气地想：我已经有了那么多朋友，才不只需要你一个呢！

什么鹿丸、小李、牙、佐井，连邻国都有我爱罗……他越数越气虚，甚至数得自己有点儿反胃——让小李待在家里，对他说“欢迎回来”？

他打了个深深的寒颤。

鸣人把这些乱七八糟的冲动念头摇个一空，闭上眼睛，却又控制不住地想起那家伙的背影。想到自己说他像一只鸟，心里却想着就算是鸟也需要一个可以回去的巢。

可他不知道佐助真正需要什么。曾经佐助的每一个目标都那样明确，像路牌一样为他指明理解的道路。但到了现在，他却想不明白了。

总是一次次地重申“我不是你的家人”，总是一个劲地强调“唯一的可选择”。佐助那个脑袋瓜里到底在想什么？鸣人翻来覆去，觉得自己离答案只隔着一层半透明的纸，可他却拿着手指捏来捏去，始终都找不到可撕开的边缘在哪儿。

不想再找了、不想再猜了。他说不是就不是好了。鸣人鼓着气对自己宣布。

可过了一秒他又开始想：我放得下他吗？最好放下他吧。又不是佐助叛逃的那些年份了。“叛忍佐助”重新成了“木叶忍者佐助”。他实现了少时最期盼的愿望，做到了好色仙人毕生后悔的遗憾之一。谁都该早早划去已经实现的愿望清单，快点走出来迎接新的生活。

他想起影分.身在树上的“月亮”里说什么“得到了想要的东西，才发现那不是最想要的东西”。

这么多年他觉得自己从来都很明白“最想要的东西”是什么。他只是至今还没有得到。

——没有什么最想要的，只有最不想要的。

他不想要再面对一个空荡荡的房间，不想要一个明知得不到回应的“我回来了”。

……

他也不想再反复地思念佐助。思念起这个人还和过去一样，也要继续面对一个空荡荡的房间，面对一场不愿回家的游荡。思念起在他远游的时候，心里却没有一个可以回去与挂念的地方。

我放得下他吗？

如果能够放下，早在13岁那年他就已经接受了现实。他们永远也不会再走到现在。

越走近、越深入，看过得越多、做过得越多，就越放不下。

为什么？

没有为什么。

我是佐助如今唯一的羁绊。全世界都可以，只有我一个人不行。绝对不能放下，始终像伊鲁卡老师说的那样在乎他。

而佐助是——

是我的——

鸣人感到自己停在了那张真相前的纸墙面前，心里有个声音正在悄悄说话：你是不是白痴呀？找不到边缘可以撕开，那直接用手指捅.开不就行了吗？

佐助是我的——

“漩涡鸣人。”

鸣人有些恍惚地从地板上翻坐起来，还在撕开与捅.开的终极难题里和自己搏斗。他有些不在状态地看着跳入院中的众多暗部，“……有什么事？”

“六代目已经警告过你，而你仍旧让风祭萌黄继续刊载了宇智波鼬的相关事件，试图在私下出版发行。我们过来，是为了最后一次警告你，今后也不要再想类似的事情。”

鸣人这才想了起来，“哦，那件事，”他摸了摸后脑勺，“我不是已经和卡卡西老师商量过了吗？什么叫‘私下’，”他不满地申明，“那可正式了！我还帮他们拿到了最近才新出的资格证嘞！”

“虽然其他人还不到时候，可鼬——就算说出了真相，也不会影响什么受害者。”他认真地解释道，不知道为什么这群暗部的消息这么落后，“卡卡西老师也不在乎火影的信任度。所以我就让萌黄他们继续印刷了。”

“六代目大人冲动行事了，在长老的劝说下，他已经改变了主意。你最好像之前在日向家的事情一样，明白什么时候该做什么、不该什么。”

鸣人实在有点儿不明白，他看着眼前多到把房顶都占了个满满当当的暗部，不懂明明是卡卡西叫他过去说几句的事情，为什么需要如此如临大敌的对待。

可能你就是那种，毫无政.治.敏.感性的大笨蛋吧——鹿丸有次这么和他说过。你也就是在战斗方面特别聪明。

是啊……他就是，在感知敌意的方面特别擅长。

鸣人沉下了眼眸，一贯迟钝的脑子终于注意到暗部们悄悄放在武器上的手。他收回了眼神，“如果我不肯明白呢？”

“那恐怕要请你再好好想想。”

他微微冷下了声音，“萌黄和乌冬呢？你们把他们怎么了？”

“暂时关押，只要交待清楚，保证再也不会帮你如此行事，自然会被全须全尾地放出来。”

他的脸上散漫的表情顿时全消，渐渐地露出严肃的表情，“我要听卡卡西老师亲口对我说。”

“六代目大人正在前往五影会谈的路上，你可以等他回来再问清楚。”

鸣人沉沉地看着眼前戴着面具的众人——他们似乎完全不在乎脚下的土地上是被怎样精心照顾的幼苗，不顾及周边的邻居家里是否还有小孩。他甚至认出了其中几个人的身上……那些专用来对付尾兽的特殊兵器。

他们充满警惕与恐惧地看着自己，就像又回到了很多年以前，他还是除了“九尾的容器”以外没有别的意义——不，他们如今看自己的眼神，甚至比看九尾更恐惧。

“你们的老大是谁？”他突然问道。

“暗部只听命于火影一人。”

“可你们不是暗部吧？”鸣人偏了偏头，叹了一口气，“这都哪一年了，佐井都去谈恋爱了——我还以为‘根’什么的早就消失了。”

“这是来自火影大人的命令，漩涡鸣人，请你按命令行事！”

鸣人慢吞吞地站了起来——随着这个动作，这些久经残酷训练的暗部，却警惕十足地绷紧了全身，甚至纷纷没忍住掏出了武器。

他迎着顿时紧张起来的暗部目光，露出了一个略显冷淡的笑容，“是吗？你们觉得，我对火影尊重得不行，会听他们说的每一句话，做他们要求的每一件事，是这样吗？”

有胆大些的暗部提高了声音警告，“你竟敢反抗火影大人——”

“什么反抗不反抗啊，又不是拍电影。听着怪叫人羞耻的。”鸣人故意摆了个鬼脸，“反抗又怎样？”他有时候真搞不清楚那些长老啊、大人啊，都在想些什么。

是啦，他这么多年是特别听纲手婆婆的话啦——可他就没有成天顶嘴了吗？他也很听卡卡西老师的安排——的确是那样，比他聪明的人说了有道理的事情，为什么不听？

早在一切尚未发生的时候，他就已经拎着油漆桶给火影石像画黑眼圈。木叶还有哪个小孩比他更反叛？又还有哪个同龄人比他离火影最近？在他们眼里，他就真的那样听话得像个大傻子吗？

“为什么我非得畏惧火影、长老、大人什么的不可？”他勾起了一个得意的笑容。

就是。他为什么非得在乎别人的看法不可，为什么想着“必须像别的家庭一样生活”不可。

“我见过的火影比你们听过得还多——”再数数，还有佐助说过的，“黑暗中的火影”宇智波鼬。

他与他，不仅仅是同样站在力量巅峰的忍者。他们是了解这个世界真相最多的人，知道黑暗中的秘密最多的人，分享彼此痛苦与孤独最多的人。没有人再能理解他们更多，再没有人能见过他们一同见过的风景，走过他们一同走过的故事。

“我听过影怎样诞生、见过白日的影与黑暗中的影，我和全世界所有的影彼此对战过、并肩战斗过，我走过的每一步都是为了成为火影——”

一直以来不都是这样吗？他们总是不同，走在不同的道路上，追寻着不同的目标，经历不同的故事，可到了最后，在两颗心的最深处还是在期盼着同样的事情。

就像最初的最初，甚至早到查克拉诞生不久的年代，两颗分开的心就时刻想要聚合，像一半灵魂寻找着、挣扎着变得完整。

为什么需要猜想佐助最想要的是什么——他总是和我在渴望同样的事情。

“你继续反抗下去，就没有实现这个梦想的可能了！”

“我努力修炼了这么多年，既不是为了让我答应过的承诺推延，也不是为了让真相继续藏在阴影里。”这是他第一次正式站在木叶的人，站在他的同伴、上级的对面。

“你们不愿意也没有用，要阻止我当火影也没用。”他长长地吐出了一口气，缓缓地从身后摸出了一把苦无，“抱歉，你们的下一任七代目大人就是这样倔到绝不低头的家伙啦！”

“有话直说，说到做到，”他难得对木叶的人露出这样坚毅而锋利的眼神，“可是我的忍道的说。”

“我可能不会下手很轻。”他甚至轻松一笑，“我还要急着把某个少了的家伙带回来，好早点儿搬家呢。”

少了、少了什么？

少了与他一起给这个房子烙印的人。

……谁都不要。

非他不可。

不是那个人就不行。

不是那个世界上与他最相似、却又最不同的佐助就不行。

当少了这个人的时候，他自以为的家，也算不得是真正的家了。

佐助是——

我唯一想要选择的家人。

“结果是什么？”

“毒。一种罕见的慢性毒药，对身体没什么威胁，只是会引起一段时间的记忆紊乱。在很罕见的小地方，有医者靠这种植物充作术后舒缓疼痛的止痛药，但还几乎没有过用于战斗中的先例。我们猜想这大概是为了引起短时间的精神恍惚，来制造攻击的空隙。只是因为效果太过微弱又特殊，反而让我们找错了方向。”

“最伟大的医疗忍者？”佐助没什么情绪地挑了挑眉，但看起来总像是注满了嘲讽的技能条。

纲手很努力地憋了憋气，很想对着那张年轻的俊脸来一个“伟大的铁锤”。但这件事的确是她的疏忽，她认真地劝说了自己好一会儿，才足够心平气和地继续道：“既然知道原因，解决起来就不难了。摘取药材、制作解毒剂需要一天时间。也就是说，你的任务马上就要结束了。”

佐助以一个十分放松的姿势靠在墙上，一腿微弯，微侧着身体，在阴影里静静地望着她——看起来的确有惹得她最喜欢的后辈与弟子常年念念不忘的资本。

纲手看了一眼床上还在沉睡的鸣人，轻叹了一口气，难得语重心长地道谢，“鸣人失去记忆的这几个月，你做的那些事情，我都看在眼里。”虽然的确对鸣人有些偏心，但纲手也不得不承认：小时候的鸣人可真算得上是个惹人头疼的孩子。

而当他顶着成年人的身体与谁都制不住的强大力量，由衷地把自己当成一个十岁以下小宝宝的时候，混杂的结果更成了彻底的灾难。

纲手也不能肯定地说，换做是她的话，能否在这几个月里做到佐助那样细心地跟着鸣人不放，如此耐心地包容他一切的幼稚与烦人。

她甚至不禁发出一句符合年龄的感慨，“你会成为一个很合格的父亲。”

佐助略带嘲讽地勾起了嘴角，“你是说再给世界添一个宇智波？”

纲手皱了皱眉，“那是你个人的私生活。”

“可对于你们来说，”佐助轻嘲出声，“宇智波的私生活，能等同于普通人的私生活？”

“我无意同你争辩。”纲手给了他一个没好气的白眼，干脆利落地终结了这个话题，“我又不是火影了。”

“这次的任务，”可实际上，卸任后她依然有点儿改不过来做火影时的语气，“你完成得很圆满。”

佐助冷淡道：“我不是为了任务。”

“我知道。”纲手顿了顿，“那些年里他对你——如今你用同样的感情回应他，这很好。”

这回佐助没有立时地用尖刺回应她。

他视线微微往下，像是在看地板上的花纹是否移动出了舞蹈。

“不是同样的。”过了一会儿，他才说道。

“劳驾，帮我交给卡卡西。”

在纲手来得及发出疑问以前，他从墙上直起身，把任务卷轴抛给她，离开时，黑色的披风划过一道冰冷的弧线，“再过一天。确认过结果我就离开。”

刚走进门内的卡卡西对着纲手转移的问罪眼神摊开了双手，笑眯眯地不问自答，“大概是去木叶街上逛逛了吧。从接到任务回来的时候起，他还没离开过鸣人一步。”

“别向我报告！我还没教训你这么长时间都没发现部下出了问题。暗部出身？呵。”纲手白了他一眼，转身健步如飞的时候，羽织扬起的弧度简直和刚刚离开的人一模一样。

“哈……哈……”卡卡西不尴不尬地笑了两声，看着依旧躺在床上的鸣人，开始日常幻想自己的退休生活。

就像卡卡西说的那样，他的确打算时隔已久地再次在木叶的土地上走动。鸣人失去记忆后不久，他就收到了回来“帮助治疗”的任务卷轴，等真正踏上这里，却已是春天的开幕。被一个“巨型幼童”纠缠着体会了无数次熊孩子家长的心情，愈发没有机会去做自己的事情。

他重新进入这片土地，但不是任何一条街道、不是任何一家店铺，更不是谁的家，或是他自己的家——

他已经没有家了。

佐助经过无数白色的墓碑，朝着熟悉的地方走去。

他最终选择回到了这里，却依旧在这里找不到一处可以眷恋的地方。如果说流浪意味着一只随风前往世界任何地方的纸鸢，那么，至少这里没有属于他的线轮。

他的家，在被遗忘的废墟之中。

他的家人，在这片静谧的墓地之下。

在这里，只有——

佐助微微睁大了眼睛。他来过这里很多次，从小时候到离村后的第一次回来。年幼的时候，他甚至偶尔蜷缩在那块墓碑前从夜晚等待到天亮。

他对这里，比对小时候被分配的那间房间熟悉。他熟悉这块墓碑上的每一个文字，熟悉这块白色石头上的每一处花纹，熟悉它们渐渐变得残破、模糊，就像他记忆里的那个家逐渐被蛛网与灰尘覆盖，像他最幸福的岁月下起了火焰焚烧过的余烬。

它们只是……

从没有露出过这样的模样。

墓碑上文字的刻痕被涂料重新描绘清晰，沾满污垢的照片保护壳被擦得透亮崭新，碑前的石头底下压着一束被风干的花，像在述说它的主人已经过了些时日没来。

他几乎不用思考，就明白能做出这种无聊事情的人是谁。

鸣人总爱做这种无聊的事情。

不去继续追寻火影的梦想，满世界地追着他不放。忘记了梦想、忘记了朋友、忘记了这么多年来努力得到的一切，说着要和他一起死去。每一次、每一次……

都能轻而易举地挑动起他最深的情绪，让他自以为已经不再波动的心脏再次狂躁与咆哮。

做这些事情他甚至不需要理由。

他从不考虑后果，也不会想这会怎样扭转他人的决定，只凭着一股不经大脑的冲动——“身体擅自就做了”。

佐助紧紧地咬住牙关，不露出一丝异样，像是这样就能保证不会输了。

很多年前他自己也做过这样无聊的事情。

——忘记目标、忘记仇恨，乃至忘记一切，只任凭身体一次次地扑过去救人，好像身旁那个烦人的臭小子对他来说多么重要似的。

他已经很久没有回想起过那时候的事情。他从来和鸣人不一样：就算幸福的日子只出现在过去，他也不会囿于回忆，只会始终目视前方。他向前走的步伐总是坚定又毫无迷惘，哪怕前方没有未来也是同样、注定要撞到头破血流也一样、会被新的现实击溃到跌入深渊还是一样，他未曾犹豫。

唯独在一件事情上他止步不前，如此擅长地去把一个缠人的家伙反复推开。

“……”

佐助弯下腰捡起了那束干枯的向日葵，站立了许久，才背对着夕阳，长长地吐出了一口气。

佐助走近门口的时候，正听到里面传来了一句，“如果我当上火影，可以下令男人和男人也能在一起吗？”

他的脚步难得如此僵硬，就像凭空被自己砸了一个雷电麒麟。甚至他有点儿恍惚于自己现在身处的环境，并快速地检视了一遍自己全身，不相信如今在这世上还有能让他无知无觉地陷入幻术的敌人。

“这个问题和佐助有关吗？”他听见卡卡西在问，“你对他有了私情？”

“我和他说过……我喜欢佐助，世界那么多的喜欢。”

他靠在门上，一时像是还在这里、这扇门外，一时又有些模糊，觉得这来得有些过于容易——而在他的人生中，从未有什么“得到”来得容易。他最习惯的只有“失去总会轻而易举”。

“我在心里说，我不会再喜欢谁，有喜欢佐助那么多了。”

可他慢慢地又想：他的人生里也有过太多只凭冲动发生的事情。在那些次数里，他任凭身体摆脱大脑的理智，去追寻自己的意志——也从不想着结果是什么模样。

所以在鸣人说“没有你，我就没有家了。”的时候，他终于放任了自己一次。

对，他对自己说，对，他就是抗拒不了有些话语——尤其当它来自鸣人。“和你一起死去”也是，“你痛的时候我也会感到疼痛”也是，他总不情不愿地让某些话在脑子里肆意徘徊，并最终影响自己的理智。

什么“我的心脏在为你跳动”。

当鸣人说出来的时候，他的身体开始无奈地劝说理智：就一次吧。咱们又不是没干过。就一次吧。最后一次怎么样？

短促而冲动的一次。他在吻过鸣人以后，很快就忘了那份不到一秒的触感。甚至还是12岁那年的“恶作剧”牢牢覆盖在新的这份之上。

而他清楚理由。

他站直了心想：这还和几个月前一样，什么都不会改变。

他会再一次重复“我不是你的家人”，而鸣人会气闷又不甘地点头说“我明白”，他们回到原先的轨道——在树和鸟的分歧里渐行渐远。

所以他张开口，跟随所有的想法行动：“我不是你的家人。”

“我刚刚、”他顿了顿，“有些冲动。”他说得半点不假，并早已在心里冷漠地划了个等号：既然八年前鸣人用恶作剧捉弄了他一回，那么八年后他也可以用一句冲动囫囵概括掉全部。

“是吗……”鸣人的声音有点闷闷的，似乎又在为他的回答感到难过，“可我不是一时兴起的。”

“你指什么？”

鸣人抬起头看了他一眼——更准确的是看了一眼他的嘴唇，“我是说，”他总是坦直得让最大胆的人也萌生退意，“我想和你接吻。”

“从失去记忆前的那一天，直到此时此刻，想了很久了。”

佐助意识到他已经很久没有体会过这种仿佛找不到舌头的滋味，而比起归根究底的质问，此刻他更想仔细地探寻彼此的脑子有没有被暗火烧焦。他有些怀疑鸣人已经察觉到了他那份略有模糊的心情，并且展开了又一场“管它是什么，是朋友就要帮忙解决问题”的别致思路。

“这算什么？”当然表现在外他依然如初，语气和眼神都有点儿冷漠，“另类的感激？”

“我没有故意感激你。”鸣人攥紧了被子，同样在面对他时敏锐得惊人，“为什么要怀疑呢？你从来是个聪明的人。”

“你知道，我以前以为大家都会因为感激而想要让对方成为自己的家人。但如果只有这样的话，我应该爱上世界上大部分的人，也许是所有人。”

“不是这样的。我错了。”鸣人说，“我会因为感激和喜欢而希望和很多人成为朋友。但只有一个理由能让我希望一个人能成为我的爱人。”

鸣人的语气低沉，抬起头来的时候，眼神里却是相隔已久的坚定。

“世界上的唯一一个。”

佐助没有说话，无声地看着他。

鸣人向他伸出了手，“你问过我‘朋友’是什么。我从没有直率地回答过你，因为我自己也说不出来个具体。但是——”

“当我失去一个朋友，我会难过、愤怒、痛苦……我走到墓碑前和他们说话。”他想到自来也，想到宁次，想到这过去未来已失去或还要失去的很多人，“最后我擦干眼泪，依然会继续往前。”

他顿了顿，无声地深吸了一口气，语气变得艰涩而微弱，“可如果……我失去你，我想不到那会怎样。我无法再走下去。”

“没有办法再好好修炼，没有办法去想做一个火影，没有办法去争取其他人的认同。我想象不出那样的日子，没办法忍受那样的想象。”

“我、”他紧张地攥紧了手下的被子，带着熟悉的虚张声势，“我要追求你。就算你不喜欢我，不想做我的家人，不愿意当……我的爱人，我、我也会一直不停地跟在你身后。我就是这样打不怕、赶不走的家伙。你就等着瞧好了！”

佐助沉默地看着他，像一座没有表情的石雕，既看不到他的态度，也猜不出他的想法。鸣人的手攥得更紧了，却强迫自己看着他不放，脸上写满了熟悉的倔强，“你不相信我吗？”

佐助黑色的眼眸中闪过了一点光芒。在很长的时间里他始终没有说话，就像刚刚那个吻只是一个不必再提的错误，又一次机缘巧合下的误解。

鸣人紧紧地攥住身下的被子，被他的沉默几乎要逼得起身去抓他的衣领。

“我从未怀疑过你承诺的真假，鸣人。”可最后，他还是说了。

他好像从来都在与鸣人的“对战”里得到最终的落败。一场心甘情愿的认输。

佐助闭了闭眼睛，微微地勾起了嘴角。

“只要你说。我始终在听。”

“我……不会再用影分.身去找你了。”

“嗯。”佐助露出了一个极淡的笑容，像是跋涉过整个南极的孤独旅人，疲倦地在篝火燃烧的小木屋里放下包裹，拂去了发梢与眉上的雪。

“不要再来找我了。”他说，“我已经有了想要回去的地方。”

——

*：《来吧》——阿方斯娜·斯托尔妮

今晚来吧，爱人，我有整个世界。

  


标签：[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)  


  
[下一页>](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c6400fef)  


评论(120)

热度(3947)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共163人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://chengjing03051.lofter.com/) [成精](https://chengjing03051.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://qingfengwangyue810.lofter.com/) [清风望月](https://qingfengwangyue810.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://lanmeiguoyuan.lofter.com/) [蓝莓果园](https://lanmeiguoyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://lanxiaohe.lofter.com/) [蓝小河](https://lanxiaohe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://tuotatianwang22570.lofter.com/) [托塔天王](https://tuotatianwang22570.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yucheng954.lofter.com/) [豫城](https://yucheng954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://41311261204.lofter.com/) [梦中的那个人](https://41311261204.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://qianqianqian73151.lofter.com/) [千千千](https://qianqianqian73151.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://yiluweita42940.lofter.com/) [伊露维塔°](https://yiluweita42940.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://junshuo583.lofter.com/) [君朔](https://junshuo583.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://lliwx.lofter.com/) [倾舞兰歌](https://lliwx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://lliwx.lofter.com/) [倾舞兰歌](https://lliwx.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://fanhuayoule.lofter.com/) [越人歌](https://fanhuayoule.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://96715162.lofter.com/) [千曲](https://96715162.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://m4971731.lofter.com/) [·M·](https://m4971731.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://hualeishi.lofter.com/) [花泪石](https://hualeishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://96715162.lofter.com/) [千曲](https://96715162.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://finenumber.lofter.com/) [見五號](https://finenumber.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://tufeifei588.lofter.com/) [灰灰](https://tufeifei588.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://tufeifei588.lofter.com/) [灰灰](https://tufeifei588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://zhaxinlelaojiang.lofter.com/) [十十十十](https://zhaxinlelaojiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://qaq2236786670.lofter.com/) [NGC2237](https://qaq2236786670.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) [Cor Cordium](https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://xiaocanglong.lofter.com/) [小蒼龍](https://xiaocanglong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://zhiyouerbaimuyouwu.lofter.com/) [只有二百木有五](https://zhiyouerbaimuyouwu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/) [翡翠梦境](https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://gemmie.lofter.com/) [Gemmie](https://gemmie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://ayastyle.lofter.com/) [阿亚style](https://ayastyle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://ayastyle.lofter.com/) [阿亚style](https://ayastyle.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://wojuebuhuikejinde.lofter.com/) [我绝不会氪金的！](https://wojuebuhuikejinde.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://yonghu6869845797.lofter.com/) [用户6869845797](https://yonghu6869845797.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://yinweihu.lofter.com/) [银尾狐](https://yinweihu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://yinweihu.lofter.com/) [银尾狐](https://yinweihu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://renxingjnyl.lofter.com/) [默](https://renxingjnyl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://xxxuxuerlai.lofter.com/) [白俗](https://xxxuxuerlai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://qiushouwankezi432.lofter.com/) [🍂 秋收万颗子](https://qiushouwankezi432.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://wenyancy488.lofter.com/) [wenyancy](https://wenyancy488.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://muziyangjintianyoumeiyouchiyao.lofter.com/) [番茄拉面🍥](https://muziyangjintianyoumeiyouchiyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://biandeshangsheihuidong.lofter.com/) [慕颜](https://biandeshangsheihuidong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://houziwangtian.lofter.com/) [猴子望天](https://houziwangtian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://chengjiyan.lofter.com/) [鱼一条](https://chengjiyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://alluu.lofter.com/) [alluu](https://alluu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://xianchen299.lofter.com/) [绿笙凉](https://xianchen299.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://weikaiye.lofter.com/) [v](https://weikaiye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://76230622.lofter.com/) [… …](https://76230622.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://egypty.lofter.com/) [暮庭道](https://egypty.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://egypty.lofter.com/) [暮庭道](https://egypty.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://76230622.lofter.com/) [… …](https://76230622.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://827849770.lofter.com/) [宫惜炎](https://827849770.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://wushang585.lofter.com/) [无殇](https://wushang585.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
©[小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});

window.permalink = false;

window.permalink = true;

window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
